Amore vietato
by Midnight219
Summary: My silver eyes look at the new world in front of me. I was an American witch changing schools with my best friend. Nothing will ever be the same again; I took a breath and walked through the doors of Hogwarts. Not knowing what was ahead of me.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, I have a beta helping me fix things, so here is the fixed chapter one. enjoy. Thank you Ashric Ravenclaw Sendaru. Title roughly translated means Forbidden Love in Italian.

* * *

My name is Rain Star Twilight and I'm sixteen. I'm starting at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with my best friend, Sarah Rosewood. We went to Salem Witches Institute, for our first six years, so we are new to Hogwarts and will be in our seventh and final year. We live in the Untied States so we talk with a bit of an accent - well, to them.

I have pale tanned skin because I'm out in the sun a lot. I have what the three boys in my band call "stunning-silver eyes." They have a bit of black in them. My hair is midnight raven with silver highlights. I'm not thin but I'm not heavy, I'm just perfect for a girl who plays quidditch.

I'm a punk with a bit of an attitude problem. I have a thing for breaking the rules, and not listening to adults. I got to know my teachers well enough that I know their personal lives, because of how many much time I have spent in detention. I have been put into therapy to help with my little "problem", but I always end up looking for a new therapist. One reason or another my mom kept trying to change who I am, so she thought that talking to a therapist would help, it never did.

My band, Dark Phoenix, is made up of Brad, Max, David, Sarah and myself. I write most of the songs and the boys come up with the music for it. Everything I wear is black, red, dark blue, dark green and silver. I am not a goth, I just liked everything dark, it is who I am. When I was made too I would wear pink but only because it made my mom happy.

"Rain! Get up. You will be late for the plane!" my mom called up the steps. I was up and she was telling me to get up. She didn't know that I would get up before her so I could get in the shower before my brother. I always hated to take showers after him; he would use all the hot water.

"Mom, I'm up and dressed!" I called back to her. I was dressed in a red and black skirt with a black shirt with the Disturbed smile on it. I knew my mom didn't like it but it was the one shirt I didn't pack.

"Sarah called; she will be here in a few." My brother walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I always hated when he would come in my room without knocking, I always knocked when I was going into his room, unless I knew he wasn't in there.

"Get out, River!" I yelled at him as I threw a pillow at his head. He moved so it just got his shoulder, I growled.

"Come on you two, don't fight." Sarah entered my room. "Come on Riv, we need to leave now." I knew that we had the time to leave later but I didn't want to spend time with my mom when she got weepy, then we would be late, but Sarah saying we had to leave means she knew what was going to come if we didn't hurry out of there.

"Gods, what have you two done to make you so damn happy?"

"We are going to school stupid." We smirked. I picked up my Disturbed CD and put it in. I had to listen to something other then River playing twenty questions with us. He turned it down, I rolled my eyes. He always spoiled my fun when it came to driving in his car.

"I know that one, but why in the world aren't you two going to Salem?" River asked, backing out of the driveway.

"You read the letter from Salem yourself, plus I told you when I got the letter from Hogwarts. I really don't want to too you again." I lifted one foot and hit the back of his seat. I hoped that he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about it again.

"Be nice to him. He is driving us so we can go to Hogwarts." Sarah looked up from her book. I didn't want to tell him again because I knew what was going to happen, he would start to laugh and I would do something and it would start a fight between us. I didn't want Sarah to see that, she puts up with it enough when she would come over to hang out with the band.

"Come on, Rain! Tell me why you and Sarah can't go to Salem." I looked up from_ The_ _Two Towers. _I growled, I was not going to take this for long but I knew him all to well. I just was happy that Sarah's brother, Jason didn't come with us, and then the questions would never end.

"We blew up half of the Potion's room." I muttered, finished with my book. He started to laugh so I hit his seat again. We drove through the wood and it took what seemed like forever to get to the airport, I hated have to drive almost to D.C to get a plane; I guess it could have been worse. We hit some traffic on the interstate from Roanoke but it was a Monday morning and people had job to get too and kids had to have the last bit of summer fun before school started again. Sarah and I weren't so lucky I guess.

"I'll see you two to the gate." He grabbed Sarah's and my bags. After we got our tickets and checked most of our bags, we went to find the gate. It didn't take all that long but I knew that Sarah and I would have to wait to board, and then we would be waiting again.

"Gate sixteen...seventeen…eighteen…nineteen…twenty... Here we are gate twenty-one." I walked over to River and hugged him goodbye and Sarah did the same thing. I would miss him getting on my case all the time and picking on me while I was trying to play my guitar or work on lyrics.

"Bye, you guys. Hey dark one**,** see ya when you can come home**,**" He called out to us. That is what I get having a family who lived in the muggle world. I wasn't fully ready to leave but I knew that being with Sarah; it wouldn't be so bad to be in another country.

"Bye!" we cried from where we were standing. I was going to miss everything this year, like Brad getting his tattoo and David moving out of his parent's house.

"I wonder if any of the boys will be cute**!**" Sarah squealed. I just rolled my eyes. I really could have cared less if any of the boys would be cute; to me guys were all the same.

"I don't care**, **as long as I don't get into trouble**,**" I smirked. It seemed like I was always in trouble at Salem, not that I was but I did have detention a lot.

"And if you fall in love that would be a plus too**,**" She laughed**;** it was contagious like the flu and I started to laugh with her. She had that affect with me; she knew that I was soft under the hard external image that I put up.

"If Hogwarts is anything like Salem, I will get into trouble by the end of the first week." This time it was she who rolled her eyes. We have been best friends**, **her house down a few doors from mine.

"Do you remember what you did the first time we met?" I had to look at her like she was crazy. Our first meeting was, well interesting.

"Hell**,** yeah! How could you forget?" I was pretty sure that day I scared her with the way I looked.

"_Rain! Stop playing will you, we have people over!" my dad turned out the lights._

"_GUYS__**, **__STOP!" I screamed over the "music." The boys and I unplugged the things and ran up the steps to get into the main house_

"_For once__**, **__will you please be nice to the children of the neighborhood__**,**__" my mother said__**,**__ pulling my shirt down._

"_Mum, when am I not?" I said looking sweetly at her. I caught Brad smiled, for once, out of the corner of my eye._

"_Hello__**,**__ I'm Elizabeth__**. **__This it my husband__**,**__ Jake, our son River and daughter__**,**__ Rain." I smiled nicely__**; **__I don't smile that much, I really truly hated to smile. _

"_I'm Jessica, my husband isn't here now__**. **__This is our son__**,**__ Jason and daughter Sarah__**,**__" The other girl's mom said with a smile._

"_Hello__**,**__" Sarah said with a smile. _**'**Gods am I going to hate her**,**' _I thought as my mum said something. Brad grabbed my arm and pulled me back._

"_WHAT?" I yelled as he dragged me back down the steps and Sarah fallowed us._

"_Your mum said we should get to know her a bit more__**,**__" Max said__**,**__ plugging in the keyboard__which Brad was trying to play._

"_But we need to find another player__**,**__" David pleaded__**,**__ sitting down at the drums._

"_We can't, dude." I took the drumsticks out of his hands._

"_Rain, I have more than one set__**,**__" He stated__**,**__ taking out another set of sticks._

"_Rain, guys! How's it going? Making a new friend?" River and Jason walked into the band room. I rolled my eyes; he never paid attention to the sign on the door._

"_River__**, **__can't you read? It says on the door _'Dark Phoenix's room**'**."_ I asked__**, **__looking at my one song, I didn't find a point to look up. _

"_Hey, don't you guys need another player?" Jason asked, that's when my head snapped up. That was the one thing I needed to hear to be interested in what anyone was saying. _

"_YEAH!" Max yelled__**,**__ looking at what soda we have. I forgot to go get some soda, but they would have to live with what there was in the small refrigerator. _

"_What do you play? Max they don't really have anything in there." Brad asked__**,**__ walking over to his bass. He began to tune it; it looked like one of the strings was going to break._

"_I can't, but Sarah can though__**,**__" Jason said and pointed at her. I heard the string snap and Brad start to swear, it hit his hand. _

"_What can you play?" I asked as I shot a glance at Brad who was sucking on the part of his hand that got hit._

"_The piano." She looked at me._

"_Can you play the keyboard?" I pointed it out to her, it was just sitting there, only touched when one of us tried to play it but always failed. _

"_I can try." She bit her lip._

"_Fine, play this." I handed her, the music to __**'**__Warmness on the Soul__'. She played it perfectly. Our mouths hung open, even River's, who usually was unimpressed with our music. I think it was because he was so used to hearing us play._

"_MAN!" we all yelled the guys louder then me. I was in shock; I kept blinking my silver eyes to make sure that I wasn't dreaming._

"_I messed up on one part." She smiled at us. She looked between Brad, Max, David, and me and our bothers._

"_So, you got it__**,**__" I said__**,**__ still in shock._

"_Is that good?" Jason asked us__**,**__ looking at River, who smiled. River was the one, who introduced me and Brad; he met Brad's brother at school._

"_Yes, she is in. Welcome to Dark Phoenix__**.**__" I smiled at her and the boys. Max and David had this look in their eyes, I didn't know where it was going but I wasn't sure if it was good or not. Some times they would get that look and it would be a good thing but other times it ended with us being in some kind of trouble, like the one time they thought that it might be a good idea to get our band out there, to paint it on the roof of the local high school. We got caught and almost got arrested for it. _

"_Oh! My name is Brad, and this is Max, and David. Her mum didn't know we are here__**,**__" Brad said in his non-motional voice._

"_You have this preppy kid look__**,**__" Max stated__**, **__looking her over and David nodded his head in agreement. _

"_Yeah, Rain__**,**__ could you help her be less preppy?" Brad looked hopefully at me._

"_Yeah, it won't be hard__**,**__" I stated looking at her._

"_What would you have to do?" Sarah asked in panic._

"_Get rid of all the light colors and you would have to wear darker make up__**,**__" I said, "Nothing to major like getting anything pierced." To this day the changes the boys wanted never stuck and I wasn't going to force anything._

"Hey, we have to get on the plane," Sarah said in a rushafter she looked at the clock.

"Yeah, I don't want to stay here until the next one." I jumped up, grabbing my carry-on as Sarah followed almost stepping on my heels. It was the last call for our flight, we had just made it. After we found our seats, I sunk down in mine trying to get at least a little comfortable before we took off.

_After the flight_

It was about noon when Sarah and I got to the Leaky Cauldron, where we would be staying for the time being, until we got to Hogwarts. I couldn't understand the cab driver worth the life of me, Sarah laughed every time I asked him to repeat himself, at one point to swear the man said something about deaf Americans, but I couldn't be sure. Sarah had to get some more books; I could help but think why she didn't get them while we were still in America. I was tired from the plane; I couldn't sleep because I had some kid behind me, who kept kicking my seat.

"Sarah, will you wait the hell up?" I called out after her. "I'm still tired from the plane ride here. Gods take me now." I looked towards the sky.

"Rain, I didn't get all of my books, so you can go back and sleep**.**" Sarah said walking up to me. She looked like hell, I didn't let her sleep. My thought where if I'm not going to be able to sleep, neither are you.

"Fine, be back before dark**,**" I yelled to her as she started to walk away from me. I had a feeling that she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." I shook my head, I knew she wasn't going to listen to me, she never did. I turned around and started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, when I ran into this guy. I knocked the books out of his hand.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I kneeled down so I could help him. I was so embarrassed, it was my first day here and I was already making a mess.

"No, it is my fault." He said, kneeling down in front of me. We picked up his books together, my hand and his hand both reached for the last book, I got it. We stood up, I felt like I was some little kid again.

"Here ya go. My name is Rain by the way**,**" I said, I felt bad enough; I didn't need to feel worse for not introducing myself. Sarah would have a field day if she saw this; it might be safer for me if I didn't tell her about this, because if she did she wouldn't let me live it down.

"Thanks. I'm Draco." His dark eyes, made me feel uncomfortable. I had made up my mind; I wasn't going to tell Sarah about him. He was staring at me, which made me feel more uncomfortable.

"What are you staring at? Hello?" I had to snap him out of it. He was cute, Sarah's type but he was getting kind of creepy.

"Nothing, just your eyes-" I had to cut him off there, I didn't need another person telling me that my eyes where weird.

"Let me guess they are strange, right?" He looked taken back, like that's not what he was thinking.

"No, they're very beautiful." That caught me off guard, '_did he really just say that? Maybe he was just saying that to be nice.' _I didn't want to stick around much longer. People were starting to look, like we where doing something illegal.

"Okay then**…** I gotta go, see ya." I started to walk past him.

"Hopefully." He said looking down at his books. I started to feel bad again; maybe we went to the same school.

"What school do you go to anyway?" He looked up at me, this time his eyes were softer looking.

"Hogwarts, you?" He answered, I smiled to myself, maybe I should tell Sarah about him. She would see him anyways, so why not give her a bit of a warning.

"Hogwarts too. I'm just starting, with my friend." He looked kind of shocked.

"Oh, so you're a first year?" I rolled my eyes, did I really look like a first year to him.

"No, I went to Salem Witches Institute." I had to kind of laugh at him. I could probably write a song about this, if I was meant to it would come to me.

"Okay. Well, I must be getting home." He looked up at the sky quickly before he turned around. He looked back at me really quickly and did a slight wave.

"Bye!" I started to walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. Maybe starting at Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad; knowing one person there would help out greatly.

* * *

Hope you liked, working on all of the chapters, its slow going seeing as he is writing his own story too.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, but the characters I made up, which I didn't say anything about in the first chapter, but yeah those are the one things I own. Again thank you to my beta, he is a wonderful person.  


* * *

My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I'm almost seventeen. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is my last year and after I finish**, **I take the Dark Mark. I was proud of my blood line and who they stood with. Not like the blood traders like the Weasleys.

I'm fair skinned, pale**;** I really don't go out in the sun**, **only for Quidditch as I'm on my house team. I have grey-blue eyes and white-blonde hair that sometimes hides my eyes. I look a lot like my father, which is a good thing.

My goal is to show my father that I'm better than them Mudbloods, Granger**, **Potter and Weasley. Those three show me up all the time. Iget beaten by my father if I don't get higher marks then Granger. Not that any one would see the scars, I hid them well.

"Draco, move your sorry ass!" my father yelled down to the dungeons. I let out a growl, got my hands under me to push myself off the floor.

"Yes sir**,**" I mumbled back. I slowly picked myself off the floor**. **My back was on fire as the pain spread through me. I just got beaten again for not making Head Boy. I really did not want to be Head Boy anyway, it just meant more work to do.

"Move it, boy**,**" He growled at me as I slowly started to climb the stairs**.** "Get cleaned up! I will not have you making a disgrace of this family."

"Yes, sir**,**" I said**,** climbing another set of stairs**.** Three more sets**,** I thought as more pain stole my breath.

"Hurry**,** will you!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I nodded slowly and tried to walk faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER ON~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wounds were looking better after I put a healing salve on them. I slipped a black sweater on to go along with my black trousers.

"Master Draco, your father is waiting for you, sir**,**" squeaked Pinkie.

"Fine**,**" I muttered. I went down stairs where my father was.

"Draco, are you leaving?" drawled his voice behind me.

"Yes, father**,**" I answer to him. His cold eyes looked into my own. I slipped on to the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley, to get what I need for school. I knew Pansy would be there looking for me and I didn't want to put up with her today.

"Be back before dark." my father's voice made me jump.

"Yes, sir**,**" I coolly stated. '_This is going to be the worst time__**,**_' I thought as I entered Diagon Alley through Ollivanders.

"Ahhh, young Mr. Malfoy. How is everything?" the storekeeper asked with a smile.

"Fine, sir, just getting my school supplies." I put a smile on for him.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy**,**" he called as I walked out of his shop.

"Good day to you too sir**,**" I called back. '_Old fool__**,**_' I thought as I went to get my money then the books.

"Watch it**,** Potter**,**" I growled at the famous Harry Potter as Ibumped into him**.**

"He wasn't the one who ran into you, you ran into him**,**" Granger stated, trying to look smarter then she is. Potter's fists were tightened as she spoke.

"Whatever**,**" I replied coldly as I pushed through them. I walked into the book shop**.**

'_Another fun year at Hogwarts__**,**_' I thought as I paid for the books.

"Drakie! Over here!" Pansy called to me. I hated that damn name she gave me.

"What?" I growled.

"You look sad, Drakie**,**" she said**,** pulling on my arm.

"I'm not. I need to go." I pushed her off and walked off. I was lost in my thoughts when a lovely voice rang though them.

"Sarah, will you wait the hell up?" said a tall girl with black hair**.** "I'm still tired from the plane ride here. Gods take me now." She looked up to the sky.

"Rain, I did not get all of my books, so you can go back and sleep**,**" a brunette said**,** walking up to the other girl. '_Rain__**…**__that can't be her real name_.'

"Fine, be back before dark**,**" Rain called.

"Yeah, whatever**,**" her friend replied back. I was walking the other way when I ran into her.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." she knelt down to pick up my books.

"No, it is my fault**,**" I quietly said and I knelt down in front of her. We picked up my books and we both went for the last one. Her hand touched mine and mine**,** hers. I let her pick it up, because she had a grip on it. We stood up; I got a good look at her, her eyes were what caught my attention.

"Here ya go. My name is Rain by the way**,**" she said**,** handing me the book.

"Thanks. I'm Draco." my cold grey eyes were lost in her soft silver ones.

"What are you staring at? Hello?" she asked.

"Nothing, just your eyes-" she cut me off.

"Let me guess they are strange, right?" I was taken back by what she said. People were starting to look but they wouldn't say anything.

"No, they're very beautiful**,**" I quickly said, not wanting to offend her.

"Okay then**…** I gotta go, see ya." She started to walk past me.

"Hopefully." I said looking down at my books.

"What school do you go to anyway?" she asked in a strong accent that I just heard. I looked at her.

"Hogwarts, you?" I answered her.

"Hogwarts too. I'm just starting with a friend." I was a little shocked.

"Oh, so you're a first year?" I didn't know because some of the first years were looking like they have been at the school for a few years. She rolled her eyes, which made me feel stupid. '_Since when did I feel stupid for asking a question?"_

"No, I went to Salem Witches Institute." She let out a small laugh.

"Okay. Well, must be getting home." I looked at the sky quickly before I turned around. I turned around really quick to give her a small wave.

"Bye!" she cried heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. I flooed back home, ate dinner and sat down on my bed, with nothing but my boxers on. My father walked in to my room - well**,** barged in is more like it.

"Have you heard of knocking?" I never looked up to see who it was.

"You were seen with a witch lesser of you!" he snarled**,** hitting me in the chest with his cane.

"What? What do you mean?" I sat up on my bed. Maybe people do talk, or maybe it was Pansy who ran to her mother, who gossiped with mine, who then told my father.

"That girl that was seen with you! That is what I mean!" I knew where this was heading, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to fight him about it.

"I don't know what you are talking about." my voice was like the harsh winter winds.

"Boy, don't play stupid with me. I know you know what I'm talking about!' he grabbed my arm. He dragged me off my bed and he started down the steps.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER ON~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You will never see that girl again!" He growled, kicking me in my ribs. He laughed coldly at me as I tried to stand up, but fell back down on the cold stone floor.

"Yes, sir**,**" I choked out. I spit the blood from my bitten tongue. Another mark of the beatings my father is famous for. All I had to help me move was the thought of seeing Rain again. I wouldn't heal all of these, but I would just do the major cuts that would be seen, if I went out again.

* * *

Please if you see something that needs fixing please PM me about it and I will get it fixed, Ashric and I are only human so there are going to be things that we both miss. Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything, well except Rain and Sarah and their friend and families. ENJOY!! Oh heads up, this chapter and part of next chapter is a flashback.

* * *

"Rain, we are died if a teacher sees us." Sarah whispered to me. We were going to have a bit of fun. Sarah was going to be the reason we got caught, if she didn't keep her voice down. When we were trying to keep quite, she wasn't able too.

"No, we are not." I whispered back. We were going to mess up the most popular girl's hair. Sarah was whining about who knows what. I drowned her out, I didn't need to hear what she was saying because I've probably already have heard it before.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked. I looked back her, she should have known better then to ask me that question.

"No. What color should her hair be?" I got an evil grin on my face.

"Green and blue." she said as an evil grin spread a crossed her face. I shook my head, maybe River was right, I was a bad influence on her.

"She will never know what hit her." I had to smile, we have known each other for a long time and I was really starting to rub off on her.

"She will never mess with a muggle born, again." I said. Being a mudblood had its props; you knew things that most purebloods don't. There is a few that live in the muggle world that know some of the same things that the mudbloods do. Sarah grabbed my arm because a teacher was coming, I swore under my breath.

"They never walked down here before, did they?" Sarah asked starting to panic again. I hushed her by putting my hand over her mouth. She licked my hand, so I made a face that says 'EWWW! Don't do that again.'

"Sorry." I wiped my hand off on my shirt. She gave the look that says 'Don't put your hand over my mouth.' Maybe it was just the boys that where coming off on her, because only they would do something like that to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning

"Do you think that she knows?" Sarah asked, taking the towel off her head, she grabbed her brush, so she could get all of the knots out.

"Yes and no." I said making my bed, my black hair still very wet from my shower. I always did that to her to confuse her, most of the time it just made her mad.

"WHAT??" she said as she dropped her hair brush. I grabbed a hair tie and started to braid my hair, I couldn't take it being down. Sarah pulled hers up into a high ponytail.

"Nothing." I muttered. We walked out of the common room, dressed in the schools uniform, with our bags over our shoulders. Sarah usually leaves hers in the common room but today I convinced her that she should just bring it with her.

"Hello professor." we chimed together as we walked passed out charms teacher.

"Good morning ladies." he smiled at us, he was the nicest teacher we had. It was a plus that we both are good at charms. We sat down at our team's table. We could hear Alex scream as she ran into the dining hall. Everyone started to laugh at her.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER WEBB? SOMEONE MESSED UP YOU HAIR?" Sarah shouted over everyone. She looked around for us, with murder in her eyes.

"You did this?" she stormed up to us. We looked at her not saying a word. She looked better with blue and green hair, it would wash out after a few days.

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't. You'll never know." I smirked, she shook with anger, and I knew what was coming next.

"You filthy mudblood! Just wait till my cousin hears about this." she growled at me.

"How many times are you going to use your cousin to scare me? Whoever they are they have not got me yet." I growled back at her. I never took to kind about being called a mudblood. Sarah and I had potions next. We were working on a potion to transforms you into an elf, but if you added something early you will turn into something else.

"What if it does not work?" Sarah asked looking at the potion in worry. I pinched the bridge of my nose, that was the third time she asked me that. I knew that the potion was going to work, I wasn't worried.

"It will work. I will just blame you it I turn in to a hobbit." I whispered. She looked at me with her eyes wide open.

"Hey. What color is it going to be at the end?" Brad asked us looking at his potion.

"Blue. Why?" I answered him. I leaned back, just to hear him better.

"Because mine is black." he whispered. I coughed to cover up my laugh, he glared at me.

"Umm, you may want to get help. You would turn into an orc if you mess with it." Sarah said looking at the book.

"Well, what color is yours?" he asked trying to make a point.

"Green," I stated, "We just need to add the last thing and we will be done."

"You see, Brad, we know what we are doing. Now let us get back to our potion, please." Sarah looked at the professor.

"Fine." Brad turned back to his potion.

"Do we add the last ingredient yet?" Sarah said looking between me, the book, the teacher and the potion.

"No, not yet. Give it four more minute to boil." I pinched her in the arm. She was starting to get impatient, some times it was a good thing that she was but now was not one of those times.

"Now Rain?" she asked. I looked at it, it was a green-blue color.

"Yes.' I said back to her. She added the last thing in and mixed it for 30 seconds. It did not turn blue, but back to green and it started to bubble.

"Rain what is that smell?" she asked.

"I smell it too," I sniffed the air a bit more, "I don't know what it is thought."

"I think I do." Sarah pointed at the bubbling potion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later

"GREAT GOING SARAH. I'M SHORT!!!" I yelled at her.

"WELL SO AM I," she yelled back. We turned into hobbits, "I'm also hungry."

"What? The potions room is half gone, because of us." I shouted. I knew that we have crossed a line this time, even if we didn't mean for it to happen.

"GIRLS!!! What did you do?" Professor Miller asked. That man scared me some times, but now that he was a lot taller then me, he really scared me.

"Got turned into hobbits and blow half of the potions room up." Sarah looked at him with hope that we will not get in to trouble.

"Headmistress's office now!" he yelled at us, making us flinch.

"Yes sir." we walked away. We never got into this much trouble before; we had our fair share of problems and sometimes did not get busted. Then there were times that people saw us and we got into a lot of trouble.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the office

"Both of you will have detection till the end of the week." That wasn't so bad, maybe we would get off easy seeing as it was an accident.

"Yes ma'am." we said softly.

"And I will be writing to your families." Maybe we wouldn't be getting off that easy, I should have known that it was easy.

"Yes ma'am."

"Go back to class and get back to normal." she dismissed us. I looked at Sarah, it shouldn't be that bad, it was just a letter to our parents, its not like we blew up the whole school, it was just a simple mistake.

* * *

Well the end of this chapter. I know it's different from the one I had up but its better, I think it is. Please review. Remember part of next chapter is a flashback too.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything, well except Rain and Sarah and their friend and families. ENJOY!! Finish the flashback, whoo hoo

* * *

"SARAH, RAIN!!!" Jason yelled up the steps. We ran down them to see a red faced Jason and River.

"What!?" I asked them. We were just in Sarah's room being good, so I don't know what they could be mad at.

"These!" River said holding out a letter and Jason holding the other.

"What are they?" Sarah looked just as confused as me.

"Letters from Salem." I grabbed my letter from River and Sarah got hers from her brother.

"_Dear Miss Twilight,_

_I am sorry to inform you that you have been expelled from Salem Witches Institute. You must find another school to finish your training. Again I am sorry to inform you of this._

_Headmistress King  
Salem Witches Institute"_

"Yours says the same thing as mine." Sarah said sitting down on the steps. I felt sick to my stomach, this wasn't a good thing, my mom would probably kill me.

"Dad will be home soon." Jason stated looking at the clock. Their father was going to be home in twenty minutes.

"Man not cool!" I said. It would have been better if Sarah's mom got home before her bad, I knew that some how I would get the blame for this.

"Well Rain, I'm going home. BYE!" he said running out of the house. He wanted to get out of the house before their father got home. The twenty minutes passed like the last day of school. We sat there waiting for Sarah's father to pull into the drive way and he did as I stood up.

"Hey kids." Mr. Lupin said walking into the living room.

"Hi, Mr. Lupin." I said not looking at him; I just kept my eyes on Sarah's face.

"What's wrong? Sarah?" he asked in worry. Jason handed him the letter, which he took from her. Leave it to Jason to do that, some times I wanted to hit him.

"I'm going to go. Sarah call me later." I hugged her. Her father read the letter and reread it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sarah's POV

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET KICKED OUT!?" he shouted at me.

"Rain and I blow up half of the potions room." she told him. His face went redder. Here it came; he was going to blame it on Rain. I was the one who messed up not her, but Rain being a great friend would take the blame for it.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU WANT TO? THE TWO OF YOU SEEM TO GET INTO MORE TROUBLE EACH YEAR." he seemed to cool off a bit.

"I know but, I added something early. So it is not her fault." I spoke in a soft voice.

"You will not be going to the some school as Rain." he words cut through me like a hot knife through butter.

"But why? She is my best friend." I spoke up for him to hear the last part.

"I don't want you to get into trouble with her. She is a trouble maker." his face could not be turned no matter how hard I tried.

"Were would I be going?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said with a smile.

"Yes sir." I walked to my room and my father started to write Hogwarts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rain's POV on the Phone

"_Hi, this is Sarah may I please speak to Rain?"  
_

"Yeah, let me get her." River said back.

"Hello?"

"_Hey."  
_

"What is wrong? Sarah?"

"_I'm going to Hogwarts."  
_

"Where is that at?"

"_England or Scotland."_

"I just sent a letter out to ever school that I know of."

"_Really?"  
_

"Yeah, guess which one I sent a letter too."

"_I don't know. The school in New Zealand?"  
_

"No! Hogwarts."

"_Really? I just won't tell my dad that you may be going there." _

"Why?"

"_He said that he does not want us at the same school."_ she spoke loud enough for me to hear, not Jason or anyone else in her house. If Jason heard he would rat us out, he was such a weasel some times.

"I wonder why. I think has something to do with the potions room." I said looking at the new song that I was close to finishing.

"_All I hope is that we go to the school."  
_

"Me too. I have to get off. River wants to call his girlfriend."

"_Okay. Talk to ya letter. Bye."  
_

"So, what school is she going to?" my silver and black haired brother asked, I tossed him the phone.

"I'm not telling you. Just call you girlfriend." I slammed the door on his face. He would tell Jason, those two were worse then old women.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning

An owl was scratching on my window. I let him in and took the letter from him. Then he went on his way.

"_Dear Miss. Twilight,  
_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You supply list is attached to the back of this letter_." I did not read the rest of it. I ran down the steps waving the letter all the way down.

"What is that?" River asked me, boy did he ever get nosey. He tried to take the letter from my hand, I tried to bite him for doing that. He couldn't say anything because he was on the phone.

"A letter from Hogwarts." I showed my mom and dad the letter. I grabbed the phone form River and dialed Sarah's number, most likely hanging up on his girlfriend, but I didn't care I needed to tell my best friend that I was going to Hogwarts.

"Hey Sarah, guess what I got." I just wanted to shout it right then but I figured that I should wait.

"_A date." _Her sarcasm wasn't that funny._  
_

"No, a letter from Hogwarts." I jumped up and down. I didn't care any more, I was to happy.

"_I got one too. YEAH! I got to get off for now. I'll call you."  
_

"Kay, bye." I hung up with her and asked my mom to take me to get the books and everything else I needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of Flashback  
"I'm bored." I looked outside it was still raining. Being in London sucked, we couldn't really do anything because of the weather.

"Rain, it is still raining."Sarah started to laugh. I grabbed my pillow and hit her with it. I hated when she did that, it wasn't funny anymore.

"Come on. I'm hungry." I grabbed a bit of money and went down the stairs with her. I looked around a lot of the same old people, but there was the boy I meet yesterday, I froze.

"Rain, Hello?! What are you looking at or it is who?" Sarah waved her hand in front of my face.

"It's the guy I met yesterday." I turned around not wanting him to see me. I didn't tell her yet about him.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid to talk to him. Wait why didn't you tell me you met a guy here already?" she smirked at me. She grabbed my arm and dragged me toward his table. I wasn't going to give into her that easy.

"Sarah no!"I struggled to get out of her grip.

"Rain stop fighting me! I'm taking you over so you can say hi to him."

"I don't want to say hi." I pulled my arm back but she just held it tighter. I got it free; I went to another table so maybe they wouldn't see me. '_Why am I suddenly acting this way?_' Most of the time I would have no problem going to a guy I just met and talk to him.

"Hi, their. My friend met you yesterday. So I thought that you two should talk." Sarah said to Draco. I put my hand on my face,

"Hey, where is your friends?" he looked over her shoulder. I put my head on my arms that I folded in front of me.

"Rain, you dumdass. Get over here!" I looked up at her and then put my head back down. I knew that she would come over here and grab me or have him come over to me, either way I had a feeling that I was going to be embarrassed by her. I looked up at her again, so far neither one of them has moved so that's a good thing.

"No, Sarah." I smiled. I closed my eyes wanting to just disappear.

"I don't think she wants to come over here, so why don't I go over there to talk to her." Draco got up and walked over to me. I opened my eyes again to watch what they were doing. Sarah went over to the bar to get us some drinks. I was feeling foolish, like a girl with a crush, Sarah wasn't going to let me live this down.

"Hi." he smiled at me taking a seat by me. I took a deep breath; I might as well talk to him.

"Hey." I smiled back at him. I knew that if Sarah had anything to say she would tell him something embarrassing about me, then everyone here would watch as I killed her, slowly.

* * *

Well the end of this chapter. I know it's different from the one I had up but its better, I think it is. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything, well except Rain and Sarah and their friend and families. ENJOY!!

* * *

"So, how are you?" Draco asked me as Sarah sat down by me, with our drinks. She was perky, not her usual perky self but more like a pixie on crack.

"Fine, how about you?" Sarah smiled at me then him. She was planning something, and I have a bad feeling about it.

"Good. Where do you two from?" he must have heard my accent, but I didn't know why he would ask that because he would have hear it yesterday.

"The US." Sarah told him.

He didn't look shocked, because I told him that I went to Salem Witches Institute. He ran a head thought his hair that fell in his face. I brushed the hair out of my face, I would have pulled it up but I didn't have anything to do it with at the moment.

"Rain, don't you think that you should write your silver hair, black eyed brother?" my silver eyes darted to look at her. She shouldn't have brought him up, because now she would guilt trip me into writing him.

"Yeah but, I don't want to." I looked at Sarah. "I know I told him that I would write him when I got here but right now he can live without me writing to him." She rolled her eyes. Some time I couldn't stand it when she did that but other time I couldn't help but laugh at her. This is one of the times that I couldn't stand her doing that.

"Your brother has silver hair and black eyes?" Draco asked as I took a slip of my drink, it didn't taste too great, so I started to wonder if I should have gotten the drinks. I looked at Sarah, who just snorted in her drink.

"Yep. He has silver and black hair and black and silver eyes. I, of course, have black and silver hair and silver and black eyes." I smirked. The clock chimed six o'clock, Draco jumped like something bit him.

"I...I have to go." He started to get up. I grabbed his arm, and he took a sharp breath.

"But why?" Sarah asked. I looked at my hand after I let go of him, it was covered with blood so was the spot where I grabbed him. He hid it before Sarah could see it. Something was wrong, I just didn't know what. Sarah gave me a weird look; I didn't know what to do.

"I just do." He walked away. I ran after him, leaving Sarah very confused. I would explain to her after I got back to our room.

"Draco, wait up!" I yelled. He didn't look back at me; I took a breath to call out to him again.

"Rain, don't." he stopped in his tracks.

"Your arm, what happened to it?" I asked out of breath. I almost had to run to keep up with him. "_I should have run more over the summer._"

"I...I fell down the stairs." I could tell that he was lying to me, just something about the way he said that gave that feeling.

"Draco, please don't lie to me." I pleaded with him, my feeling about someone lying is like never wrong.

"I'm not. I have to go my father wanted me back before six." he started to walk off again. I ran in front of him and put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"Draco, if you want me to be your friend then I need to know the truth," my eyes locked with his, "I'm not moving or leaving you alone till I know." He sighed in defeat before he rolled up his sleeves; both his arms were cut all over. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. "Did you do that or did someone else?"

"My father did that." He said bitterly. My heart broke; it reminded me of some of my darker times. Times I try to stop for anyone else, times that brought back horrible memories.

"I'm so sorry for asking." I started to cry. My mom always said, _'tears help heal some wounds of a friend.'_ He pulled me into a hug.

"Shhhh! Stop crying please." he whispered. We just stood there in the pouring rain, I knew Sarah going to be mad at me for just standing there if I got sick.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!!" I pulled back, Draco shook in fear, or it was from him being cold, I wasn't sure.

"Fa...fa...father." he shuddered as he spoke. He looked a lot like his father.

"I told you to be back before six, boy!" His father almost yelled. I did the dumbest thing, stepped in. This is how I get into most of my trouble, well it lead to the fights that got me into trouble.

"It's not his fault. We were talking and we lost all track of time." I looked at his father. I have never seen eyes look as evil as his father's looked.

"I thought that I told you that you were not to be seen with her. She is a witch lesser of you." he grabbed Draco's arm and pointed at me.

"You did sir." he winced in pain as his father tightened his hand around his arm.

"Can't you see? You are hurting him." I whispered. Mr. Malfoy tossed Draco to the ground and walked up to me. I went to move to see if Draco was ok, but I froze in my spot. I didn't want to get him in anymore trouble then what he might be.

"I don't care girl." he growled at me. His hand came hard a crossed my face, my eyes widened in shock as my head snapped to the side. I didn't usually take being hit well, but this time I was too scared to do anything about it.

"Father hurt me, just don't hurt her. Please father I'll do anything." Draco's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes betray his emotions; Brad's eyes did the same thing.

"Get up! You're nothing to me, now."

"Don't you ever say something like that. He is your son like it or not." I shook with anger. The last time I heard a friend's parent say that, they killed themselves, all because his mother wouldn't except that he was gay.

"You need to learn your place, girl." Mr. Malfoy spun around like her was going to hit me. His wand was out and pointed at my heart. Draco pushed himself off the ground and ran to stand in front of me.

"Move boy! She needs to be taught a lesson." My eyes widened, I didn't know what he was going to do but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to good.

"No! I can't let you hurt anyone else." Draco was giving himself up to save me.

"Boy, you messing with the wrong person." his father voice was like ice.

"No, I'm messing with my father." Draco's voice was just as harsh as his fathers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Platform 9 3/4

"I wonder what happened to Draco." Sarah said looking around. I told her everything after I got back, some of it was broken because I couldn't stop crying.

"I don't know, so I do too," I was looking for him. Sarah walked away from me, "Sarah?!" I spotted her, talking to a boy. I walked over to her, at least I thought it was her.

"Sarah, why did you walk away from me?" I asked.

"Huh?" she looked confused. I might have been losing my mind because I didn't get much sleep because I was to upset.

"Sarah, hello? It's Rain, your best friend." I felt a tap on my back; I spun around to see my best friend standing there.

"Rain, what are you doing?" she asked. I was losing my mind, I had to be.

"You were, she was. I'm confused now my head hurts." I said putting my hand on my head, and Sarah pointed at Draco.

"By the way I'm Sarah and this is Rain." I waved slightly

"I'm Hermione Granger; this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," the other girl said, "that coming over is Dra..."

"Draco Malfoy." I said not talking my eyes off his face that was a bit cut. Maybe I shouldn't have stepped in, then he wouldn't be this way, at least I could hope that he wouldn't have been that way.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" the boy with messy back hair looked a lot like my mother's brother.

"I know him." I stated looking at them, then grabbed Sarah and dragged her on to the train with the trio behind us.

"How long is the train ride?" Sarah looked tired from me waking her up at five A.M. I needed her up or I was going to go crazy.

"I don't know, but it should be leaving soon." the red head said looking at the clock.

"I think I know you but I'm not positive." I took a good look at Harry, "Potter is your last name, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"My mom's maiden name was Potter. She just had a brother, but I never met him." I was too deep in through to heard the door open and Harry and Ron shouting at someone.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing in here?" Ron shouted, that snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him; he didn't look any better up close.

"I just come to see Rain." I got up and walked out with him. For some reason I had the feeling that things were not going to go well and sadly my feelings are usually right.

* * *

Well the end of this chapter. I know it's different from the one I had up but its better, I think it is. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything, well except Rain and Sarah and their friend and families. Its another new chapter, YAY!! You get two new chapters today. Enjoy

* * *

Sarah and I fell asleep on the train. Draco and I didn't have the best of things to say to each other. Hermione had to bring up what house we were in, when I was talking to him. After we got off the train, my silver eyes look at the new world in front of me. I was an American witch changing schools with my best friend. Nothing will ever be the same again; I took a breath and walked through the doors of Hogwarts. Not knowing what was ahead of me, but I only knew that I could do it with Sarah.

"Why me?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Why you, what?" Ron asked sitting down beside Harry.

"Why do I have to be in this house?" I growled.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I also wish to welcome our newest students and our students from the United States." The headmaster said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"How in the world did we get students from the United States? My parents always told me that they were muggles over there." A pugged face girl asked from Draco's side. I let out an annoyed growl.

"Miss. Twilight and Miss. Rosewood, would you care to tell?"

"We rather not tell." Sarah's voice rang out, and I shook my head approving her actions.

"Too afraid to let anyone know." The same girl called to us. Everyone near her just shook their head knowing that she would start a fight and that Sarah and I could take her on. Others there smirked knowing thing that the others did not.

"Well, we would but we don't need a pug faced bitch knowing out lives," I shouted to her,

"Anyway you may not want to sit next to us in potions." I smiled an evil grin, as Sarah said that.

"Who are you calling a bitch? Drakie help me." She pulled on "Drakie's" arm.

"Pansy, sit down your making a fool of yourself." He whispered to her. A smug look crossed her face, and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Girls, let us not be missing any part of the potions' room." Sarah and I blushed, everyone turned to look at us. All I had to say was "Oops!" I copied the one guy from my brother's one movie. They all started to eat like nothing happened.

"Why do you think that you know him? Please, yes, he looks a lot like your mother but they may just have the same last name." Hermione stated yet asked.

"I don't know. Her brother's name was A. James Potter. I don't know what the A stands for." I looked at Harry then back to my drawling of him and Ron. I didn't feel like eating, I had a feeling that I would get sick, like I some times do.

"Harry. Your dad's name was just James." what was with Hermione and asking people things that they may want to keep privet.

"I don't know. Remember, 'Mione, they died when I was young." He had to hold still or I would kick him under the table.

"Right, so did my mom's brother." I was almost done with them.

"Well, write your mom and ask her if he had a son." Sarah said looking over my shoulder.

"I know he had one. I think his name was Harry. His mom's name was Lily and she was a muggle born." I finished shading in his and Ron's face, eyes and hair. Both of them loved the drawling and asked if I could do one with them on their brooms.

"I hope my muse did not leave me," they looked confused, "I write songs. Sarah and I are in a band." Their mouths formed "O"s.

"So what do you play?" Ron asked looking at the picture again.

"What do you mean play?" Sarah asked.

"What type of music do you play?"

"Punk, modern rock, whatever she writes." She pointed to me.

"Cool!" said a red head that was next to Hermione.

"Ginny?!" Ron warned.

"Who is she?" Sarah asked after the girl left.

"Ginny, my youngest and only sister." Ron said putting more peas on his plate. He ate just like

River at Thanksgiving Dinner. By the end of dinner I think Ron was going to blow.

"I don't see how one guy can eat so much yet stay thin," I looked around to see if I was heading the right way, "I miss the professors at Salem."

"Salem?" three voices asked. I swear those three didn't get things, it was going to be fun with them around. I could tell already that we were going to be friends.

"Yes, Salem Witches Institute. We went there." Sarah said sadly.

"What people will do to get out of school?" drawled a voice behind us. Ron's face went just as red as his hair. We turned to see a grease ball with legs, which we have to call a professor.

"Hello, professor Snape." Hermione said looking at the picture of my mom and her brother.

"As the headmaster said, let's not be missing any part of my room." His voice matched Mr. Malfoy's.

"Yes, sir." Sarah and I chimed together. After that he just walked off with his robes flailing on the wind.

"Who was that?" I asked taking back my picture.

"Professor Snape, the potions master here." Harry answered after a short period of time with no one talking. We walked up to the common room. I sat in the corner working on some songs and the music to go with them.

"Rain, come over here?" Harry called out. I shook my head no, so he walked over to me.

"A, B, B, C, A, D" I mumbled to myself.

"What are you doing?"

"Writing some songs." I looked up to see the boy- who- lived sitting next to me.

"My dad had a sister named Elizabeth Sarah Potter. What is your mum's name? Here is the only picture of them, I think."

"Elizabeth Sarah Twilight, but before she married her name was Potter. It is them let alone my godfather." I kept writing the song.

"Your god father?" he looked at me like I was crazy, I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he is my godfather, so do you have something to say?"

"How can he be your godfather when he is mine?"

"I don't know, he just is. He was at my house the week before Sarah and I came to London and here."

"I saw him die."

"Black die? No!" now I'm thinking that he is crazy.

"Harry, Rain! Come join the party." Sarah yelled over the music playing. Harry was about to leave but waited for me.

"Go on, I'm not up to party right now." I said just finishing 'Bleed Like Me' and was close to finishing the music for it.

"Rain, what is wrong? You're never like this," Sarah sat down next to me and looked at the song,

"Can you tell that I pick my poison well? That I have no more to sell to you. This really is not like you." I didn't need her thinking that I was going to go back to my old ways, I wouldn't go back to that path, I couldn't do that to my family or friends.

"I know, there is a pain inside that won't go away, and every time it does it just comes back stronger."

"When did this start? Before or after Draco." her eyes showed the worry that her face did not.

"After him, I don't know why I am having this feeling."

"You're in love. That is the only thing I can tell you about them." with that she walked off. '_Love!?!? Me in love! She has lost her mind, just like her hoodie says._' I thought walking over to the party to show them how it is really done.

"I'm not in love, Sarah." I whispered in her ear, she looked at me, with a look that says 'Right! I'm the Queen of England.' I bowed to her. I smirked; I was going to play a little game, that's what she gets for telling me that I'm in love.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked. I quickly looked but then looked right back down.

"Bowing to the Queen of England," I replied, I could see Hermione shake her head from the corner, "and I would do the same. She may have you beheaded." I made my voice slightly higher then what it would be, Harry, Ron and Hermione bowed to her too.

"Not funny, guys get up."

"But, milady, we do not want to get beheaded!" Harry cried. She grabbed his robes and pulled him up. We stood up because she would have done the same thing to us.

"Guys, I'm going to bed." I yawned. I walked up to the girl's dorm, slipped into my black New Found Glory pjs and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Well the end of this chapter. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything, well except Rain and Sarah and their friend and families. ENJOY!!

* * *

"Morning Rain!" Sarah said in a sing song voice. I must have looked funny because they all started to laugh. I looked at them like they were crazy, not that I had any room to say that. I can let lose some times and really be a wild one.

"What is so funny?" I ran my fingers thought my hair, even if I did brush it twice. Sarah looked like she wasn't able to control her giggles; she started to gasp for air. I smirked, that's what she gets for laughing at me.

"It is the owl on the punk look. It really does not work for ya."She finally chocked out before another fit of laughter. I looked for the owl, and she was on my left shoulder. I reached up with my right hand and rubbed her chest a little. I wrote my mom to find some things that where bothering me the other night.

"She must have come back," I patted her on the head; "Anyway I'm going to take her back." I was dressed in the school uniform. I ran down the steps to find the potions room after I dropped my owl off. I peeked my head into every door that I could find till I get to the dungeons. I should have marked my way down because I know I wouldn't be able to find my way back, I knew that I would be lost.

"This must be the potion's room; there are no more doors down here." I whispered to myself. I passed the Slytherin Common Room, the damn painting hissed at me. I really did not wish to speak to a Slytherin, from what I heard that they looked at the other houses like they were full of diseases.

"What are you doing down here?" whispered a silky yet husky voice behind me making me jump. I turned to see a neck/chin. '_Why do I have to be 5'8"? Why me?_' I asked myself, I looked up to see a smirking Draco.

"I'm lost." I said just low enough that it was hard for him to hear.

"What? Rain, I could not hear you." I could hear the humor in his voice.

"I'm lost." I said a bit louder. He started to laugh; I hit his upper arm, hard too.

"What did you do that for?" he grabbed his arm. I don't always leave a bruise in his case I think I may have. I didn't think that a guy would whine about being hit by a girl, because they don't want to taken as wimps.

"You started to laugh at me." I growled.

"Sorry, follow me; you really need to learn your way around here." I rolled my eyes are he started to turn around. I didn't want him to get cocky with me, that is one thing that there was no way that I was going to put up with that.

"I'm still new. I have been here only what a day." a smile tugged at my lips. We walked to the dining hall, not talking to each other. He brought up something I did not plan on ever going too, Hogmaede.

"So are you going anywhere next weekend?" He turned to look at me. I looked down at the floor before I looked at him.

"No why?" He had hope in his eyes; I started to feel bad about the fact that I was going to turn him down.

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go to...to, I don't know how to say it." I cut him off.

"Are you asking me to Hogmaede with you? 'Cause I really was not going to go." he looked really disappointed. '_Since when did I start to feel bad about turning someone down? That's not me, I couldn't care less if I hurt a guys feelings most of the time.'_

"Okay, I'll go ask someone from my house to go with me." he started to walk off; the hurt was defiantly in his voice.

"I'll go, 'cause I don't need to see you with one of them. Plus I don't like to see guys mope." '_I gave in! I can't believe I gave in! What was this guy doing to me?!'_

"PERFECT!" he pulled me into a hug and started to spin me around.

"Draco, stop, I'm getting sick." he put me down and smiled a true smile.

"I don't get you." He said, still smiling. I looked at him; I couldn't believe that he said that. He just asked me to go to Hogmaede but now he was saying that.

"What is there not to get?" my voice got cold, I had to be harsh. _'If he says something stupid, I'm going to walk away now and not look back. I wouldn't care if I hurt him.'_

"You're different from everyone. I know and so I can't get someone like you." He looked away from me, which for some reason hurt my feelings. _'No, Rain you can't fall for him. You can't and you won't.'_

"Like me how?" I was getting worried that he was going to call me something that I'm not. The last time someone called me a name that was no where near what I was, I hit them. That's how I met Max and David; I ended up fighting them because they called me a bitch in our first year at Salem.

"Well, you dress in black and have one too many earrings." I glared at him. That was it, I was walking away. I pushed past him, I was walking away. He grabbed at my arm and he spinned me around to look at him. After he let go of me and I was calmed down, I spoke.

"What is wrong with that?" I was thinking that he is going after punks. I didn't want to stick around but I would to hear out what he had to say.

"Nothing! I kinda like it." he was getting better at telling me things that were true, that was a good thing but he needed to work on how told a girl that there was nothing wrong with her.

"What do you mean by kinda? You don't like girls like me or you do but yet you don't." I turned my head to one side. My mind was racing with thoughts like _'Is this boy real? Did you really think that he would like you? Wait a minute, who cares if he doesn't like me.'_

"I like you. There is no girl, here, like you. That is the reason I like you." his gray eyes danced with happiness. My heart skipped a beat, _'Oh no! No no no no no! This isn't happening to me.'_

"I have to get to my common room. I need to get my bag." I took off for the GCR. My mind was racing, what was happening to me, this isn't like me. I left him standing there, looking confused and shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's POV

I reached into my pocket and felt that I still had the necklace. '_Damn, I need to get this to her._' I took off after her. _'I've haven't know this girl long but I just felt differently around her. I never act that way around the girls from my house. I had already asked her out, and I had something to give her.'_

"RAIN!" I saw her just as she walked into another corridor "RAIN!"

"What? Draco?" she seemed a bit annoyed.

"I need to talk to you." I didn't want to sound desperate. Her silver eyes danced with amusement.

"Why? We did talk, why do you need to talk more is beyond me." She smiled slightly.

"Cause, I like to talk to you." I was lying to her; I only hoped that she didn't notice.

"Okay, I have to get some books and my bag, but I'll be right out." Maybe she was on to me; I don't how far in it she was.

"No, I need to talk now." she was about to say their password, she sighed as she turned on her heels to look at me.

"Well, I need my things and I think that can wait. Draco, what is it that I can't get what I need and us walk to breakfast together." her silver eyes were trying to find the truth, her lips slightly pursed.

"How about I come into the common room with you and you get your things after I finish talking to you." I really did not want to come in but if I had too I would.

"Fine. Vanilla icing." I did not get that it was the password till the panting swung open. We stepped inside. It was nothing like the Slytherin Common Room, this was warm and welcoming, and mine was cold and uninviting.

"Wow!" I gasped. The reds and maroons worked with the golds and yellows. I was to lost in the way the room looked to notice that Rain left the room.

"I'll be right back." Rain called down from the girl's dorm. I just stood in the back grounds as her friend walked out.

"Yo man, waz up?" she said as she spotted me.

"Nothing. How long will it take Rain to be ready?" I wanted to get out of here. _'I shouldn't be nervous about being in another house's common room.' _

"Don't know, dude chill no one will beat you up and it they try, Rain will beat the crap out of them." the reassurance did not help. If Potter or Weasley sees me down here I'm going to need help.

"Yeah." I probably didn't sound convincing.

"I'm back! Okay, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" Rain said pulling her hair up then braided it. Sarah pulled her around to finish doing something to her hair.

"I wanted to give you something but alone." that is all I need is her friend to see. Rain looked at Sarah, who smirked about something and then started to walk out of the common room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rain's POV

"Okay, Sarah, I'll see you at breakfast kay cool, peace!" I yelled as Sarah took off out of the common room, "What is this all about?" I turned my full attention to Draco.

"You don't know?" I was really lost. _'If I could read minds I wouldn't be asking you what its about.'_

"Know what? Draco I'm not getting the picture." I didn't want to play games, he smiled.

"Good. Rain will you go out with me?" the question was asked to quick I thought he just  
asked me out.

"What? It sounded like you asked me out." I just wanted to be sure that I heard him right.

"I did." he stated plainly, his smiled faltered.

"Of course. What ya think I'm crazy? Why would I not date you?" I knew why I didn't want to date him but I would.

"My father, would be a good reason." His father was a great reason for me not to date him about I wasn't about to let some old jerk get in the way.

"Oh please, I'm not afraid of him. He just looks mean." I was trying to be brave but I was also lying to him. _'Ok so I was terrified of his father, but still, who should care. My mom told me that the only one who could stop your happiness was you.' _He pulled out a necklace, walked around me to put in one me. As he clasped it, I reached up and touched it with my finger tips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~that evening

I kept feeling the necklace twisting it one way then another, every time I would get a smile.

"You really like that don't you?" Harry was looking at me from the other side of the common room. My eyes looked up from my potions book, Harry knew I was in a relationship with Draco, he didn't like it but he would get over it.

"Yeah.", we had potions homework, a two feet essay is a bit much, when you are only working on an ageing potion, "Does Snape always give us this much homework?"

"Most of the time." Harry walked over to me. I was having a hard time to get my mind clear. To tell the truth I had a problem learning and there was no way I was going to let that stop me.

"Rain, you've got a letter!" Sarah yelled form the girl's dorm rooms. I wrote my mom, so I had proof that it is true. I took off dropping the book that was on my lap. When I got up there Sarah was to the door, "Here ya go."

"_Dearest Rain,  
_

_I am not your true mother, I am you aunt. My brother James Alexander Potter and Lily Rose Potter are you real parents and Harry is you twin brother. James when they found out that you all were marked for death, gave you to Jake and me to take care of. We were going to tell you on your 18th birthday. We hope you a wonderful year and also hope that you are not angry at us, River did not know till now also.  
_

_Your loving,__  
__Mother/ Aunt.  
_

_P.S. there is a spell to make you look like you truly should_." I read the letter out loud.

"If you a Potter what is your real name?" She had a point, did they call me Rain so I would be found out.

"Hang on there is more, its River's hand writing. _Sis, Hey mom told me to write you. Rain is your real name, so you don't have to change it. Hope you like Harry, I never meet him but we have to meet up some time.  
Love ya,  
River."_

"Wow." Sarah was in shock just like me. I felt like I couldn't breath, it was a lot to take in at one time.

"Can you do the spell? I don't want too." Sarah agreed cause she knows that I have to pay her back.

"You really didn't change that much. Your eyes are a different color, not you hair and you're paler."She was right my eyes were green just like Harry's but they were a little bit darker. I ran down more slide down the banister to see my brother.

"Harry, you're not the only Potter here now." Sarah called to him as she walked down behind me.

"Sarah, what do you mean?" I walked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"How many Potter can be in the same House?" I asked Harry, he spun around and looked at me strangely after I removed my hands.

"Rain, you look... Erm?" I smiled lightly.

"Like you?" I tried to make my voice light but I don't know how long it would last.

"Yeah, Why?" he was confused. All I really cared about is how will Draco take it.

"Yeah, well we have the same parents, you know twins." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"What? How?" He looked even more confused.

"I'm you twin sister." I needed sometime to wake me up from this dream.

"Twins?!" Ron yelled from the boy's room. _'How could he hear us?'_

"Yes, Ron. Harry and Rain are twins." Sarah smiled yelling up to him. Draco would kill if he saw me now, I was a Potter and he hated them. Well, how I will get out of this one, _'How well would he take it? I can only hope that he will maybe see past my last name. No need to fuss about it tonight, I'll just have to figure it out in the morning.'_

* * *

Well the end of this chapter. Please review. I'm going to put links to pictures up on my profile, I'll let you know when I put them up.


	8. Author Note

Well I figured that I should fill you readers in on some things. Well this is all being brought up to you because of Canon and Grammar Queen and her flame of a review. I have a learning disability plus I'm only human so my spelling and grammar isn't perfect. I work on it the best I can, seeing that I'm the only person reading this before I post it. I'm not perfect and I'm going to make mistakes, but I do catch them if I can.

And I'm not going to stop posting this story because of some minor mistakes, I'll fix them as I see them. If you want to criticize my work, please make it constructive criticism, that way I can maybe go back and fix it. I'm not going to go study grammar, spelling and characterization because one person says I need too.

This is mainly to you, Canon and Grammar Queen, I have those bands in there because it helps with who she is. Sorry if you don't like it but its something I put in there because that's what I saw.

To Coco96, thank you! I'm letting you know that I have all the way up to chapter 18 written, just fixing them up. Why her parents decided to tell her early, will be reviled in later chapters.

Again I'm say this, I am the only one who is reading this before I post it. I do not have a beta, but I am looking for one.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own anything, you know that whole deal. Sarah and Raid are mine. I'm giving this warning now there is cutting in this chapter, you'll get to that line, _"I can't let you in unless you have the password." thank God, he does not know it. _And if you don't want to read about her doing that skip the next little paragraph, then you can start reading again at this line _"Rain, what are you doing?" he started to walk up to me. He put his hand out like anyone would if trying to talk to suicide jumper down._

Just thought I would let you all know. A little heads up at the bottom.

* * *

"Four weeks into the year and you have had detention from Snape every night." Sarah was pissed at me because I have either detention or quidditch. I didn't have much time I do other things like work on band music.

"Sarah, I can't help it, I love picking on the grease ball. Besides we have a big game Saturday, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." I'm the only one Harry is pushing. No one was use to seeing me with green eyes and almost the same build as Harry, in a way I'm a female Harry. I tried my best to keep Draco from knowing but it was hard because we had a lot of classes together.

"Rain, here comes Draco." Sarah said, pointing behind me.

"No, Sarah! My eyes are not silver they're green. He can't see me like this." I started to panic. I couldn't hide anywhere.

"Hey Rain, what's wrong? You look kinda sick." I had my head down. I was feeling sick, but I couldn't look up at him.

"I'm fine Draco." I was lying to him again. I had to tell him lies so he wouldn't find anything out until I was ready for him to know.

"Well okay, do you want to walk to class or are you skipping?"

"Yeah, let's go." I started to walk off knowing I left him behind confused. He quickly caught up with me.

"Are you sure that you don't need to see the nurse, Rain?" He was worried. He touched my arm, I kept walking. I stopped not that far ahead; I had to know if it would cause a problem.

"You don't care what I look like, do you?" that was one way to find out if he cared.

"Why? Yeah!" _'Oh no, I'm in trouble.'_

"You do? Well, I'm going to go." I started to walk away again, but he grabbed my arm.

"Why? Rain, if you need to hear that I don't care, then I don't. You look great anyway." He put his hand on my face, trying to get me to look at him but I turned away from his hand.

"Cause." I looked at him.

He smiled, "There is nothing wrong with you. Are you trying too hide your eyes from me?"

"Yeah, Draco, trust me, I can explain why I look this way." My heart started to race, I just didn't know how to do it.

"What way? You just did a spell to make your eyes green." He did not see the big picture, it didn't matter right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DADA~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back class. I will be dividing you up into pairs, and then you can work on the spell." I zoned out till my name was called. My eyes darted over to Draco to watch his reaction.

"Malfoy and Potter." Professor Page said. Draco's eyes shot to Harry, "Sorry, two Potters in here, Rain Potter, Mr. Malfoy." Well things were spilled. My life was over, and Draco looked very confused. _'Well I guess I would have to explain everything now.'_

"Professor, Rain's last name is Twilight." Draco stated moving next to me. I bit my lip knowing that I couldn't explain everything yet, I didn't know how to. I needed time to think and I didn't have it.

"No, Mr. Malfoy, she is a Potter. I got a note saying that she is Mr. Potter's twin sister." My life is definite over. Draco looked at me then Harry then the professor and back to me, with his mouth open, trying to find words.

"Professor, may I speak to Rain alone?" I closed my eyes tightly, hoping that the professor would say no.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, but make it quick." Draco took my hand and dragged me out of the class room.

"Don't yell at me. I did nothing wrong." I wiggled out of Draco's grip.

"You didn't tell me that you're a Potter. I would count that as doing something wrong."

"I think we should talk about this later. For now we need to be in class." I walked back into the room. _'How could this be happening to me?'_ My mind was racing with thoughts that Draco and I were breaking up.

The class was the same other than it wasn't Draco and I, but it was Harry and Draco, me and Ron. Well it still worked out for the best, Ron was probably just as confused as Harry, but I had a feeling that if Draco and I worked together it would be a disaster.

"Rain is everything okay?" Ron asked me as I sat down next to him. I closed my eyes to get the bad thoughts out of my head, it wasn't working. _'Maybe just one time wouldn't hurt and you know how to cover it up with out anyone finding out about it?'_

"Fine, just fine." I had to lie. I never liked getting attention from people. I go to class, do the work, go to practice, play the game, eat and sleep. Attention was never added to my list. I don't know why I'm in a band if I don't like attention, maybe it's because it's a better release for me then other things, which is why I needed to stop thinking about those things.

"Okay, it's just you and Malfoy always work together. Now you two aren't." Ron was starting to act like a brother to me always worried about me or taking care of me.

"_Twilight, what the hell? Whose last name is that's?"One of the Slytherin girls said._

"_Mine, so?" I said, stepping up. I wasn't going to let some bitch trash talk my name._

"_That is a strange last name. No one will be friends with you!" one of the other girls said._

"_Back off, she is my friend!" Ron walked up to my side. I had to be thankful for Ron but he didn't have to do that for me._

"_Weasley! How did we know you would befriends someone like her." the ringleader finally stepped up, Pansy. I hadn't been here long and I already wanted to up her head through a wall._

"_How would you like it if I fucked up your face more?" My fists were ready, and I really wanted a fight. She was just begging for me to punch her out._

"_Rain, she'll get her friends on you. You and I, both, know that you'll get you ass kicked." I had to hand it to him, he cares. He was right I couldn't take them all, but I would sure try too._

"_Fine, I'll get you later." I walked off with Ron beside me. I couldn't care if she thought it was an empty threat but I didn't make empty threats, as soon as she gave me a great reason I fight her I would._

"Lunch!" Ron yelled as he ran out of the class room. I stayed back so I can talk to Draco. _'I hope he would listen to me.'_

"Tell me that you're not mad at me. Draco, I was going to tell you, just..." he put his hand up to cut me off.

"Just not at the moment. Rain you can't keep things like that from me!" I cast down my eyes to the floor, "I'm not mad at you, it's just that it's a shock to me. I'm a Malfoy and my father has laid down some hard rules."

"That does not matter, Malfoy or not. Draco, I can get past things easily." I put my arms around his neck. His eyes went from a soft grey to the cold as stone. I knew that wasn't a good thing, I was in trouble.

"We need to get to lunch." He pulled my arms from around his neck and started to walk off. I looked down at me shoes, knowing that he made up his mind and I wasn't going to be able to fix it.

"I'm not hungry, go, I'll be fine. I'm just got to get some things for the next class." I stated as he stopped to walk with me. He nodded his head and walked to lunch. I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing that music wasn't going to fix this problem.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GCR~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How stupid can you be? Come on Rain, he doesn't like you. He just likes what you look like." I yelled in the empty common room. I reached for the dagger on the mantel; it's as light as a feather, 'Thank God.' It was just sharpened so that was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sarah! Rain is back in your common room." I said out of breath. I followed Rain to her common room; I wanted to be sure that she was going to be okay.

"So? Draco, she'll be fine. She always is, so don't worry." Sarah was okay with that. I didn't have a good feeling; I heard her yelling at herself. I knew she was wrong about what she was saying, I felt like yelling at myself about what I did to her.

"Fine, what if she is going to something?" Sarah rolled her eyes, now I know why Rain some times hates it when she does that.

"Draco, Rain is okay. She is not crazy, I would know." Sarah turned back to her meal. I had to stop Rain, whatever she is going to do. I skipped lunch and ran back to Gryffindor's Common Room.

'_Please be okay, please oh please. Why did I have to fight with her?'_ I finally got back.

"Password. You're not a Gryffindor. GO! No other house is allowed in the other's common room." the Fat Lady said taking one look at me. I didn't need to put up with this right now.

"I know! One of the students is in there and she could be in trouble!" I shouted at the painting. I would do anything to get in there, even fight with a damn painting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rain's POV~~~~~~~~~

"Draco?!" he knows, he would have too. _'Please don't let him in.'_ Him and the Fat Lady were yelling at each other.

"Rain, don't do anything stupid. Please let me in." Draco yelled into the room.

"I can't let you in unless you have the password." thank God, he does not know it.

"Peace in the school." _'Damn it, he must have heard me. That means he followed me back here, but why?'_ I moved the dagger to my arm just below the elbow and slid it to make an X on my arm I gasped from the pain, I had forgotten how badly it hurt, and I close my eyes just letting the pain run through my body. I heard Draco enter the room I really didn't care; I open my eyes to look at his pale face.

"Rain, what are you doing?" he started to walk up to me. He put his hand out like anyone would if trying to talk to suicide jumper down.

"Draco, don't you dare come any closer." my voice was harsh as the howling wind outside, the dagger at my side.

"Just drop the dagger. Rain, please you don't want to do this." I knew he was right but he caused me so much pain in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He kept walking towards me; slowly he put one foot down.

"Draco please, don't, please. I didn't want you to see me like this." He was only inches away. I didn't move to his and my surprise, I wanted to move but my body wouldn't listen.

"Rain, give me the dagger," he reached out and took it from me because I could only stare at him and my arm with dragger felt like it weighted a ton, "Come here, baby, why would you even want to do this?" He whispered in my hair, he held me tightly in his arms, crying hard on his shoulder.

"I wanted to forget what happened today. Us fighting and all, this helps a lot some times." I sobbed as he pulled back to look at me. His hands were on my shoulders, he was rubbing his thumbs on my arms in a soothing jester.

"This never helps, baby, if you need help talk to me or Sarah," My eyes were locked with his, "Let's get that healed." he mumbled a simple spell and it just a scar.

"Now, we have 5 minutes before classes let out. What do you want to do?" he placed his hand on my face; I closed my eyes again to his touch.

"Just sit with you," he led me over to the love seat, "Are we over?" I whispered as he pulled me down on his lap with my head resting on his shoulder.

"What? No, I'm just going to get use to the fact that you're a Potter." he kissed the top of my head. Sarah, Harry, Ron and Hermione ran into the common room. I didn't jump up like I probably should have. I didn't care what they could be thinking, Draco on the other hand moved, much to my displeasure.

"Rain, why weren't you in class? The teacher was thinking something 'cause Draco wasn't in his class either." Sarah was the calmest so she spoke. Draco stood up after I did, I was perfectly happy sitting on his lap with his arm around me and we would have stayed that way if my brother and them didn't come in.

"We weren't skipping on purpose. I was upset and well, falling back into old habits, so Draco was stopping me." Harry, Ron and Hermione were really confused. Sarah and I would have to explain what I was talking about later. I looked at Draco out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't tell if he was uncomfortable or not.

"Well, I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you at dinner." Draco kissed me cheek and then peacefully walked out the common room. I sank back down on the love seat with my hands clasped together.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron said looking at the dagger on the floor. It still had a bit of blood on it. We didn't clean that off; I didn't care right now about cleaning it off either.

"Nothing Ron, why?" Hermione finally spoke.

"It's just that, there is blood on the dagger and on Rain's sleeve." he was right my dark blood was on my shirt.

"I cut myself." Sarah knew what I meant by that. Harry sat down next to me, looking at my arm.

"Rain don't slip back into old habits. You know what happened last time." Sarah warned me as she picked up the dagger. She cleaned the blood off of it and placed it back on the mantel.

"Yeah yeah, I almost died. Sarah I will not do anything stupid. I do have a knight in black robes." I smirked. Draco was my hero; he saved me from falling over the edge just in time too, who knows, what I would have done if he didn't follow me here.

"What? How could Malfoy be you knight? And how can you take almost dying lightly?" Harry started to freak.

"Calm down Harry. When I was younger I use to cut with knives. Well when I started the band, I stopped because I put all the pain I was going through in songs. Well, what happened is I felt pain I had never felt before, well I have just not this way." I paused so they could catch up. I nodded for Sarah to continue.

"She felt heard break. As she said she has felt it before just not this way. Most of her ex-boyfriends are her close friends. Well, as she also said songs helped. Don't get stressed, I don't want to be the one who has to explain it to your family." Sarah warned me. I cracked my back as I started to yawn.

"I'm going to bed. Sarah can you tell Draco I went to bed?" I said starting to walk up to the girl's room.

"Aren't you hungry?"Harry called.

"Nope!" I yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sarah's POV

I looked at Harry; he had a lot to learn about his sister. I wasn't going to spill everything about her; she has to do it in her own time. I don't even know everything about her; I only know what has happened after we became friends. This is, I think, the first time she has fallen this fast for anyone, but then again she hasn't said anything about being in love in Draco, so maybe she didn't fall that hard yet.

"So Sarah, what do you think is going on with those two?" Hermione asked pull her potions book out before we could walk down to dinner. I wasn't that hungry but Rain asked me to tell Draco why she wasn't there.

"I don't know Hermione, as soon as Rain is ready for us to know everything, she will spill it all." Or she would spill it all to me and beg me not to tell anyone, but then I would tell her that everyone is going to find out one way or another.

"Sarah, do you think she would keep anything from us?" Harry asked. If I told them the truth then they wouldn't trust her, she did keep things to herself but only if it would hurt someone else, unless it came to a friend getting cheated on or whatever.

"Harry, she tells people what they need to know. Other then that she doesn't and its really not that big of a deal, that's how she has been since I have known her and even the guys says she was like that before I was there. Rain is well Rain, as she told me many times, stop trying to understand me and then you will understand me." She was right, as soon as I stopped trying to get her, I got her. We got down to the entry hall to enter the great hall, when my arm was grabbed, which made me yelp.

"God, Sarah, I'm sorry." Draco let go of my arm. "So where is Rain?" He quickly looked around as he said that.

"She is back at the common room, she wanted to get some sleep, but knowing her, she is playing her guitar." I don't know if he would be happy with that or not. He just nodded before entering the hall. I would take some food up to Rain, she shouldn't skip meals like she did but no one ever stopped her.

"It's odd to see Draco acting the way he is. I mean it's a nice change but still it's weird. Maybe it's not a bad thing that Rain is dating him." Ron said as I sat down at the table. I shot him a look, as I started to put some potatoes on my plate.

"You know if their relationship doesn't work that he will go back to the way he was and Rain will be one of the biggest bitchs you have ever met." I said as I picked up my goblet to take a sip of the pumpkin juice. He didn't say anything after that; I guess he knew I was right. I glanced back at Draco; he was just sitting there playing with his food, while Pansy tried to make moves on him. I went back to eating the meal like nothing happened, smiling to myself; I knew that it was going to happen this year. _'I told you so Rain; you would fall in love this year.'_ I thought as the conversation changed from quidditch to homework to music. To bad Rain wasn't here, she would love to talk about music, as long as she was feeling better it was all good in my books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rain's POV

I felt bad about not going to dinner because Draco wanted to talk to me, but I wasn't in the mood to try to tell everyone that nothing happened while classes were still going on. I lay on my bed looking at the canopy above me, thinking. _'What if Draco hadn't come,_ _would I have gone as far as really hurting myself or worse? I don't know if I could have done that to my family and friend or even Draco. I think Sarah might be right about one thing, I think I was starting to fall in love, not that I would show it any time soon.'_ I growled slightly, I didn't need anyone laughing at me because I fell hard for a guy. I mean really no one has ever said that someone like me couldn't fall in love and stay the same. Not go for any of the mushy crap that every girl dreams of, "prince charming riding in on his white horse to whisk her away" that's the kind of stuff that made a girl like me gag. I want it to be something quite, like love forming over time or something like that, the day I turn into one of those other girls is the day that Ozzy dies.

"You know better then to think about that! You can't act one way the rest of your life." Great, I'm talking to myself. I ran my finger tip along the scars that married my skin; I can't forget why each and every one of them was there, no matter how hard I tried too. I figured I would make good at what I told Sarah about going to sleep, I needed it after all this.

* * *

End of the chapter. Hope you all liked, sorry if you didn't like the whole cutting thing. Quick little note, once I start working I don't know how long it will take to update, and its going to be longer once summer hits because I'll be working like 60 hours a week and I only have one or two days off a week, so that will be the only time I'll really be able to work on it.

Please review


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own anything, wish I did. Rain, Sarah, friends and family are mine. Still kind of a work in progress.

* * *

"Sarah, get out of there!" I yelled because she was taking to long in the bathroom. I have never known her to take that long, unless she has a really good reason, like the one time she got a nose bleed and she didn't want to come out because she was embarrassed about it.

"Give me five more minutes! Please Rain I need to look good." I rolled my eyes, I still needed to take my shower, I don't know what she was doing that would take that long.

"I need to get ready! Plus you said that twenty minutes ago!" I pounded on the door. I was ready to break it down if I had to.

"I'm done, God don't have a cow." Her hair was soaking wet and looked like she tried to braid it several times with no luck.

"Took ya long enough." I said harshly. We both had a guy to get ready for, her, Harry and Draco for me. I grabbed everything I needed and started to walk into the bathroom.

"Can you braid my hair after you're done?"

"Yeah, what type?" I opened the bathroom door just enough to stick my head out. I didn't feel like yelling through the door, I've done that enough for a life time.

"I don't care."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later

"I can't believe that you went for that look." Sarah was shocked that I did the island look, lots of braids.

"So? I don't know what look you're going for, but I like it." we walked out of the dorm room. I was dressed in nothing new, black with silver, except that my lips and eyes had red on them.

"Well, are we going?" Harry asked taking Sarah around the waist. Some how in all the time I spent in detention my brother and best friend started dating and it still freaks me out.

"Yeah after I find Draco." I said waking toward the portal. There was a knock on it, before I opened it.

"Will someone please let me in?" exclaimed Draco on the other side. I let out a small laugh, Sarah smiled.

"I'm coming," I opened the portal for him and instead of walking in he grabbed me around the waist and picked me up, "Well this is not what I expected." I was in a bit of a shock. He put me down as he kissed me lightly.

"Tell me that we don't have to wait for you friends." I think he just wanted to be alone with me.

"No, come on if you're in that much in a hurry." I laughed, it was like he did not want anyone to spot him.

"Thanks. Now when we get there what would you like to do first?' I think he forgot that I have never been there.

"I don't know. What is the best?" I said shaking my head a little.

"Lots of things! The Three Broomsticks and the Hogshead are the pubs and there are too many shops to list." I had a feeling that he would list them all if he thought I would pay attention to it all.

"Let's just wing it." this was turning out to be the best day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 minutes

It just rained so it was slightly muddy, but the shops and pubs looked warm and inviting.

"It will look nicer when it snows." Draco whispered, placing his hands on my hips. It just rained so it was slightly muddy, but the shops and pubs looked warm and inviting. I looked around; I spotted a shop that would make even a nun swear.

"Let's go there." I pointed the shop out to him. From where we were standing it looked like it sold every thing for punks, rockers, and even goths.

"Why?" he was confused, '_Perfect_,' all I really hoped is that they sold and pierced. He looked at me with some fear in his eyes.

"Cause I want to see if they have anything good." I grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sarah's POV

"I think she found some thing she likes." Harry said taking my hand.

"Yeah. It's a punk shop from the looks of it." I said walking toward the Three Broomsticks. The mud sloshed under our feet as we walked. The warm of the pub welcomes us in, we found a small table with Ron and Hermione.

"So, what time do you think Rain will be here?" Ron asked taking a drink of his butterbeer.

"Are we betting on this?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I say four." Ron looked at me.

"Two." Ron was cutting it close.

"One." so was Hermione.

"In thirty minutes." Harry finally spoke. It was clear that none of them knew Rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rain's POV

"Well? Draco please say something." I pleaded with him. His once blond hair was now black and red. Never tell me you want to change your look because I will hold you to it.

"It's different and did I really have to do all of this?" I got my lip, eyebrow and ears pierced, "I still don't see why, I had to." I rolled my eyes; he should have asked what he was in for before it happens.

"Hey you're the one who said that you wanted a new look. It's not like I tied you down and made you get it done." I held up my hand.

"Yeah, I didn't mean anything like this." Black with red highlights and it spikes, lip and tongue pierced, he looked a lot like a punk.

"Anything else?" the sales girl asked.

"Yeah, any black makeup?" I looked at Draco, who eyes were wide open.

"For?" He stuttered. I was not going to put make up on him, it wouldn't be right.

"For me. I need a few things in black." I picked out what I needed, lipstick, nail polish, eye shadow, eyeliner, what any girl would weir.

"Come on, let's get a butterbeer." Draco took me around the waist. We had about ten bags, full of black. I had to get Sarah this black hoodie that had a picture of Yugi from YuGiOh that said 'mmm short is sexy.' I tried to put some of them in another bag; I learned how to do that by the shopping trips my mom took me on.

"I see them. I told you on the way here that we were going to meet up with them." I said nodding over to my friends. Draco forgets like most men, but it was kind of cute.

"She is here at four o'clock. Fork it over Ron." I heard Sarah say.

"What you guys were betting on what time we would get here?" they looked at us, all kind of confused looking. I didn't think Draco looked that different.

"Yeah! Sarah won," Ron smiled, "who is that?"

"Oh, yeah, its Draco." we took a seat beside Harry and Sarah.

"Why does he look like that?" Hermione asked looking him over.

"I changed my look." he plainly stated. I think that the metal in his tongue is still strange to him.

"You'll get use to the metal in your tongue." I said taking a sip of my butterbeer. I talked to Brad about it at one time and he said it took him a good little bit, so I didn't want to get my tongue pierced after hearing that.

"Use to what?!" Sarah sputtered.

"He got his tongue pierced. I wanted too but decided not to because I remember what Brad said about it."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Cause, Weasley, I wanted a new look." Draco growled. I didn't think he would let it stay that way for long but it was going to be nice while it lasted.

"He said he wanted to change his look, I helped him change his look." I said going to get the hoodie out of the bag.

"Rain, what are you doing?" Sarah was confused.

"Here," I tossed it to her, "Like it?" I asked as she opened it up fully.

"Oh my God! Rain h...how did you find it? Where did you find it?"

"At that shop over there." I pointed to the shop.

"Umm, guys I need to hide."I looked over to Draco, who had this horrified look on his face. I looked to where he was looking, his father just walked in the door. I would be going to hell and back if I would let him do anything to anyone I cared about _'what has gotten into me?'_

"Get under the table." I shoved him under us.

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, good to see you." the man at the bar greeted.

"Yes yes, I have a few _friends_coming tell them that I'll be right over there." he pointed to a table beside us. I let out a growl; I had to think about how to get Draco out of there so his father didn't see him. That's all I would need, to see him like I did after that nightmare of a day in Diagon Ally.

"Yes sir." Mr. Malfoy walked over toward us, then took a seat facing the other way.

"Try to sneak him out of here. I'll pay for your drinks." Harry said trying not to be heard by Draco's father.

"Okay, thanks Harry." I grabbed my bags and accidentally kicked Draco.

"Owww Rain!!" Draco cried, I tried to put my hand over his mouth. Mr. Malfoy looked for him. Sarah got up to sit down next to me.

"Draco crawl out beside Harry." Sarah whispered to him. He crawled out as his father turned around.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy." I said cause he was looking for a blond Draco.

"Hello." he drawled.

"I hope he got out okay." Ron said. I looked over to him; I don't think he has seen me with a murderous look on my face.

"Who?" he growled. If Ron said anything about Draco right now, I was going to make his life hell.

"Draco." Ron just ratted out my boyfriend. His life was going to be hell from now on.

"Where?" It was over. Draco had been beat up before but for letting me do what I did could get him killed.

"He just walked out the door, sir." Sarah spoke in a small voice.

"But don't you dare hurt him. It was my idea." I spoke in afraid yet strong voice.

"Your idea for what?" his cold voice did not held much to make me talk.

"For a new look." Draco never stepped out he was just in the shadows. Never, have I seen one man turn so fast.

"You changed his look! You made him look like a _FREAK_!" his father made every one shake in fear.

"Yeah so?" I was trying not to sound so afraid but I could not help it.

"Draco, go back and get all of your money back for this, you call a look."

"I can't, I didn't pay for anything, Rain did." he coldly said. I think he got use to it. I looked between Draco and his father; it was a scary staring contest.

"Still take it back." Mr. Malfoy growled.

"Only thing, the lip and tongue are nonreturnable, they stay." I smirked, yet I still felt like I was going to be sick.

"What ever you have done to my son, _will be undone_!"

"No, Father I like this. I stand out."Draco never saw his father raise his wand and cast the spell. It hit Draco right in the chest, sending him flying against the wall. I ran over to him, _'Oh great move Rain, you probably killed your boyfriend.'_

"Now all of you out of my pub. I won't have any of this in here," the barkeeper shouted walking over to us, "Is he alright? You, Mr. Malfoy, are not allowed back in here."

"I don't know. I think he is just unconscious." I said checking if he had any head wounds. Sarah walked over to me, helping me stand up. _'I don't think I can do this, I don't know if I'll be able to be strong like I should be.'_

"I'll walk you back after I find one of your teachers."

"Thanks." Sarah put her arm around me. Harry picked up Draco and Ron and Hermione grabbed the bags.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes Later

"Ah, Professor Snape, good, good. Young Mr. Malfoy was hit with a powerful curse by his father, knocked unconscious, poor lad."

"Thank you, I will take them back to the school," Snape walked off with his robes behind him, "Come on then."

"What do you think will happen? Sarah, I really need my boys, they always know what to do." Brad, Max and David were the guys I needed right now. Brad would be carrying me on his back, Max and David would be trying to get me to laugh, or even just a smile. They didn't care as long as they got kind of happiness out or me.

"I know. He will be fine, he'll wake up, you'll see. I'll write them for you, you can just rest." Sarah said, pulling me into an odd hug, just what I needed. I was about to break, I was going to start to cry and I didn't know if I would be able to stop.

* * *

End of the chapter. working on this one and chapter 10.


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own anything, blah blah blah.......Rain and Sarah are mine blah blah blah.......its the same old song and dance.

* * *

"Two weeks, Sarah, he's been out for two weeks." I whispered. It's been two weeks since Draco was put in a coma like sleep by his own father. Sarah and Harry keep telling me that it's not my fault but I can't but feel that it is.

"Rain, stop, he will wake up soon." Sarah was trying to comfort me but it really was not helping. Brad and them wrote me back, telling me that if I didn't cheer up they would come here and make me smile by any means necessary.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, sis. Rain, you're going to have a panic attack." Harry said putting his arm around me. I was keeping him and Sarah apart, I finally started to get used to them being together, no matter how odd it was.

"I'll be fine, you two can go do whatever you want. I'm just going to see him." I whispered. They walked off; Harry's arm went around Sarah's waist after I moved. I took off to my destination, the hospital wing.

"You're here to see Mr. Malfoy. I moved him, so follow me." Madam Pomfrey lead me down a small hallway. _'What happened that she moved him down here?'_

"In here, dear. I moved him because no one was here for him other than you. Don't stay too long classes are starting in a half hour." she left me alone with him. He looked like he was sleeping, his chest raising evenly, his grey eyes closed, it was depressing.

"Hey, Draco. I don't see why no one else is coming to see you," I was talking to myself and I really didn't care, "Even those so called friends of yours." I started to cry. I wanted him awake; I needed to hear his laugh and voice. I need to see his bright eyes and smile. I wanted to hold him, so tightly.

"Finnigan is coming on to me, seeing that you're not here." I heard a soft moan, but that was from the other side of the hospital wing.

"I'll be back at lunch." I kissed his pale lips. That's was another thing I missed. I have been skipping every meal, so I was thinner. I ran to potions, to get there before every one else.

"Miss. Potter, how is Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Snape asked.

"Like always, not awake." I coolly stated. He swept out of the room. I walked out to see who was coming, Harry and Sarah, hand in hand.

"Hey, not awake yet." Sarah sadly said questionably. They waked into the room. Sarah sat on the of one of the tables with Harry standing next to her, they were in a deep lip lock. The rest of the class slowly started to come in. I walked in a few seconds before Snape walked in.

"Turn in your home work, then get the ingredients to this potion." Snape flicked his wand and the ingredients appeared on the board.

"Excuse me Professor Snape, may I borrow Miss Potter for a moment?" Madam Pomfrey was at the door.

"Of course, Potter," he nodded his head toward the door, "Potter, see me after dinner so you can stay up with the class." _'Snape was being nice, why?'_ the thought as I walked with Madam Pomfrey to the hospital wing.

"In here dear." we walked into the room with Draco, laying in a sleep like state.

"Ah good, you both are here," Mr. Malfoy coldly stated walking into the room, "no one knows, right?"

"Yes, Lucius."

"Good, Pomfrey, I wish to end his pain and life." my head shot up.

"End his life?! Lucius you can't mean..." She was cut off by me swearing.

"What the hell? You can't mean killing him."

"Yes, that is what I mean. He has gone thought enough."

"What do you mean?" Madam Pomfrey left us alone.

"He had suffered enough his mother beating him, now this."

"That's a bloody lie. You beat him and you did this to him." my anger had gotten the better of me.

"Move girl, No one will stop me." he pulled out his wand and started to walk over to Draco's body. I walked in font of him.

"You can't, he is in a death like sleep. He is you son, through you two don't show it I think you really love each other." I said looking at Draco as my eyes filled with tears.

"I will do what's best for him." Mr. Malfoy hand went for my neck. He gripped it tightly around my throat, I gasped for breath.

"M..Mr..Mal..Malfoy. I...I ca...can't breath." I chocked out. He never loosened his grip. I reached up with my hands to grip his arm.

"Stay out of my way!" he growled throwing me against the wall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's POV

I never thought I would wake up to my father and Rain shouting at each other. I didn't hear much from Rain but a chocking sound. I silently prayed that she was alright.

"Father don't!" I yelled shooting up in the bed. He looked over at me.

"Draco you're awake." his icy voice chilled me to the bone. I looked for Rain, she was on the floor, bruised and had a small trickle of blood running her pale face.

"What did you do to her?" I shook just speaking to the man who did an unforgivable on me. My eyes never left her face, which was as still as stone.

"She got in my way. I stopped her from hurting you." he was lying thought his teeth. Rain would never do something to hurt me.

"That's a lie." I growled, then I slip off the bed. My leg gave way slightly, _'How long was I out?'_ I quickly regained my balance. I moved so I could get Rain off the floor then get Madam Pomfrey.

"No, its not. She is unconscious , so she can't help." he shot her a dark look of pure hate. I walked over to her and picked her up. Holding her tightly and supporting her head and back.

"Madam Pomfrey, help!" I yelled as I lied Rain down.

"Shut up, boy!" he grabbed my arm as I went to shout again. Professor McGonagall and Snape were in there.

"Madam Pomfrey, help Professor, Rain is..." My father have covered my mouth.

"Be quiet or you will end up like her." he growled in my ear. Tears started to well up. _'She will be okay, she will.' _I kept telling myself.

"Mr. Malfoy, leave this school before we inform the minister of what you have done here."Madam Pomfrey shooed my father out of the room as the professor ran in.

"What happened here? Explain this Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall exclaimed. She ran over to Rain knocking me out of the was.

"My father." I stated shortly Madam Pomfrey was at work stopping the bleeding and seeing where it was coming from.

"Oh no." Madam Pomfrey breathed. I looked over at her, then to Rain.

"What's wrong with her?" McGonagall asked worried. _'What's wrong with my baby?_' I didn't have to ask, my eyes said it for me.

"She has a slim chance of living. If she does live she will have problems for the rest of her life." she said that worried. I backed up into the wall, that Rain hit. I could not stop the tears from coming. The hate I felt to my father filled the tears also the pain and worry, at the thought that I could lose the only love in my life.

"No! She can't die, she's strong. She won't, she won't leave Sarah, Harry and me she just wouldn't." I was not going to believe it. Professor McGonagall tried to calm me down bit I pushed her away.

"Mr. Malfoy, Rain had not eaten since the day you were put into that sleep like state. She always was in class but when we were eating she was with you, hoping you would wake." Snape said started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, my dear Drakie. Did that Potter hurt you? You are always getting hurt when she's around." Pansy had a death grip on me.

"Get off. I can't breath, get her off." Professor McGonagall tried pulled her off.

"Miss. Parkinson please let go of Mr. Malfoy! We have to help Miss Potter and we don't need any more students in here." McGonagall said with the help of Madam Pomfrey got me free.

"But..but my baby needs me. He's sad that I have not been around." they started to get her out of the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, pleased get the headmaster and then get something to eat." professor pushed me out of the room, I get one last glance at Rain, paler then what she was when I woke.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Visions, Rain's POV_

"_Mornin' baby." Draco gently kissed my lips._

"_Morning."I wrapped my arms around his neck. He warped an arm around my waist._

_Draco get off the bed and walked around it to kneel in front of me, "Rain, I love you will all of my heart. I want to grow old with you. I just have one thing to ask you, will you marry me?" I just saw the small black box in his hand._

"_Oh, Draco, yes." He slipped the ring on to my finger. The ring is silver, shaped liked flowers. The diamonds shined in the sun light._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flash_

"_Mommy!" the small blonde haired, green eyed boy squealed._

"_Come here James." I held open my arms for him. He ran into them pulling me into a hug._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of visions_

"Miss Potter, Miss. Potter. She is waking can you please tell Mr. Malfoy." a proud faced woman called from my side.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked stilling up in the bed.

"Dear are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, am I at Salem?"

"No, Hogwarts dear. I am Professor McGonagall." three people walking in, Sarah and two people with black hair, one messy, the other spikes.

"Hey Rain, how ya felling?" Sarah asked walking over to me.

"Fine, Sarah who are they?" I whispered. Spikes smiled faded.

"Professor?" the one with messy black hair spoke, even if he was in the back.

"It seems that she has no memory of any of us, other than Sarah." she stated walking out of the room.

"Tell me, Sarah how is she going to know who we are?" Spikes' icy voice sent chills down my back.

"I don't know. Rain, this is Harry and Draco. You can thrust both of them."

"Okay, tell me why we are here other than we blow up our potions room." I stood up, being dizzy didn't help. Spikes made sure that I didn't fall. _'He looks just like that boy in my dreams.'_

"Sarah, how is she going to get her memory back?" he asked moving me toward the bed, "please sit here." he took a seat next to me. Sarah sat on the other side, all looking really worried about some thing.

"We'll get her back, I swear it, Draco." Sarah spoke quietly.

"Look I don't I don't know who you are but I know you from some where. I'll say this everything, every memory is there but clouded." I looked at spikes.

"I'll get you back. I'll do anything." I looked into his eyes, he wanted to hold me. I reached out and touched his face, it shocked him. I knew by the way he flinched when I did.

"How could remember him? You have been out for a month." the boy with messy black hair said.

"I don't know, you could say that I had many dreams about him, I think."

"Hey, lets go to lunch," Sarah said getting up, "Harry come on." she grabbed his hand.

"You guys go, I'm going out side." I get up as they walked out of the door. Spikes just sat there looking at the floor.

"Its my fault, you're this way because of me." he whispered, as a tear slip down his pale cheek. I walked over to him and wiped the tear away. He looked up at me, his grey eyes were filled with tears never cried.

"What's your fault?" I asked.

"You're this way because of me. If we never met you would still have your memories." he stood up

"Well, why don't you tell me about it outside?"

"Aren't you going to lunch?"

"Not hungry, what day is it?"

"Saturday, no classes, so we have as long as we went." he walked out of the door, I quickly followed.

"Tell me everything about you. I just hopes it helps."

"What do ya want to know?" I don't think he got the every thing part.

"I don't, what you think I should know."

"Okay that works. Lets see, my name is Draco Malfoy."

* * *

End of yet another chapter. Again my job is starting soon, wont be able to update to much. Please review


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own anything, so on and so on. sorry it took so long to update, things have just been a little crazy around my house.

* * *

We sat under a tree talking. I get a bit of my past with him, like how it was I who stopped him from being killed by his father.

"What about favorite color, food, and band?" it was easy things that not a lot of people cared about but I love to know the small things about people, it helps me understand them more.

"Black, green and silver are the colors. I'll eat almost anything and your band." He leaned his head back against the tree.

"Why my band? Did you hear us play?" It confused me when he said my band because we never played any gigs, it was always in the room my family set aside for the band to use, and they even sound proofed it.

"You let me listen to one of your songs on you MP3 player," he went to move a piece of my hair from my eyes but stopped, "I don't think you want me to touch you." I kind of wanted him too, I didn't know if I would spark anything or not but I would like the chance for that to happen.

"I don't care, Draco, when and how did we meet?" I asked resting me head on the tree.

"August 29, this year. We meet at Diagon Ally, and we ran into each other, literally." He smiled at me. Things were still cloudy in some places, but others, like the day we met was a bit clearer.

"Draco are we going out or are we just really good friends?" I looked at him.

"I can't tell you, the Headmaster said I can't, something doing with not putting you under too much stress." He cast his eyes down.

"Oh, well what if I guessed?" I bit my bottom lip. He closed his eyes for a moment, like he was thinking about it.

"That should be okay." he looked at me. Students started to come out of lunch.

"I think we're going out. I only got that because of what you said earlier." I sat up because my back and shoulders started to hurt.

"Yeah, I wasn't think then, but we are." the sun shined off of his lip ring. I was afraid to ask him if he always looked like that. I thought for a while that he was a rebel.

"Umm.. Draco, are you a rebel? Or are you a wannabe punk?"

"I'm a bit of a rebel, but if you asking if I always looked like this, I didn't. I changed my look because I'm love some one who is a real rebel. I was a blonde and no piercings." he showed me his tongue.

"Who? She must be pretty special for you to change the way you look. Man, I hope you didn't for me," I laughed at the thought of it. He didn't look at me, "You did, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Why for me? Tell me you have a better reason other than me."

"I love you, that why. Why do I need a real reason?"

"You love me?"

"Yeah, Rain I love you with everything I am." I looked at him, my mind raced with memories of that day, when he got that look.

"I got it , I remember that day at Hogmaede. How you didn't really want to but you did because you loved me." I wiped hair out of my eyes.

"Both of you skipped lunch! Come on, what were you doing?" Sarah said sitting down next to me.

"Talking." Draco stated plainly as two more people showed up, they grabbed Draco.

"Where oh where have you been? I missed you!" the girl had a grip on him.

"Get off of me! You have seen me every day and are in every one of my bloody classes." he got free of her death grip. I smiled at him, he rolled his eyes and mouthed _'I don't like her, she is an evil bitch. That won't let alone for an hour!'_

"Oh, you're a wake." she squawked.

"Yes, so?" I growled. I started to stand up, when Draco stepped in.

"Go away. I'm spending time with Rain." he pushed her off in the direction of the forest.

"You know she'll be back." Sarah said looking in the direction he pushed her.

"Yeah, how could I not," he took his spot next to me, "Pansy, she won't get it through her head that I don't like her like that. I don't even like her."

"Whatever, we have to teach her what she missed. How hard could that be?" Sarah asked helping me up. Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sarah, Snape, McGonagall, Spout, Page and all the other teachers that I may not have. It will take a month to teach her all that she missed."

"I know, she'll pass her 7th year if I have to stay up all night to teach her." Sarah looked out on the lake.

"We could take Saturday and Sundays to teach her and help her in class the best we can," Draco said looking at the school, "Something worse then this is going to happen this year."

"Like what?" I asked confused, I walking up to him. I was worried that someone would get killed.

"I don't know, I just have that feeling that someone won't live to marry." he spoke softly. I took his hand. He smiled at me, the pain of his life reflected in his eyes.

"Don't worry, everyone is going to live." I have my hand to his back. He put his arms around me holding me tightly.

"We can't promise that no one will die. We can, however, try to stop it." Sarah said walking to us. Sarah being the smarter out of me and her, she always got the better grades, helps those how needed it and was, sometimes a goof ball, who always got some of the better, smarter boys.

"Let's start teaching me on what I missed in my classes." I grabbed their hands and lead them to the school.

"Why do we have to start today? You just woke up, I think you still need to rest." Draco looked at Sarah trying to get her to help.

"He's right, you do need to rest. Take the day spend it with him and we'll start tomorrow." she said. I looked at them.

"But it will take a month to teach me everything I missed, so I thought that we could start today." I really wanted to stay with Draco but I had to learn everything that I missed.

"Rain, you'll get everything that you missed. Let's just keep it easy for today by talking and showing you around the school." Draco put his arms around me.

"Fine, not work today but tomorrow, we'll start," I said as Draco to lead me off, "Draco where are you taking me?"

"You'll see, everything is there." he put a hand over my eyes. I was walking blind, guided by some one I don't really know.

"Please tell me. Draco, I don't like this." I was getting nervous.

"Well, hold on," he picked me up, "okay, keep your eyes closed. I don't need you seeing what I have planed."

"How long have you been planning it?"

"Not long at all, a day or two. It was going to be for the last day of school but moved it so it could be for after you woke up from the coma," I lied my head down on his shoulder, "Sleepy?"

"Yes." I whispered, I started to dose, when he lightly shook me.

"We're here." he whispered as I opened my eyes. We were in a small clearing surrounded by the forest.

"Wow!" I gasped. He had a lunch all set up for us and red roses next to were, I guess, I sit.

"You like it, don't you." he asked walked over to it, I was still in his arms.

"Yeah." he set me down, then he took his spot next to me.

"I hope you like the red roses. I tried to get black ones, but I could not find any." he said as I picked up the roses and smelled them. Their sweet scent made me smile and I knew how much he truly loved me.

"Their prefect, I love red ones too," I smiled as I smelled them again. He wiped a piece of my hair away from my eyes, "How are old are you? You look to be 18 or 19." a bit of sun shined into the trees.

"I'm 17, thou I wish I wasn't." he looked up to the sky.

"Why? You'll be out of school at the end of this year."

"You don't remember my father. He has my life planned out for me and who I'm going to marry and what I'll do for a job." I reached for his hand, he was tense, I guessed because he was talking about his father.

"Can't you disown him? Live on your own, make you life yours."

"I can't, he would curse me, put me under his control. Till the day he dies, I have to listen to him." he whispered not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Come to the states with me, you could live with my family. They'll love you, just like I do." I placed a hand on his face and, in a way made him look at me. The tears never cried were coming into the light.

"I can't, I really want too but can't. My father would find me, kill those who are helping me and then kill me." A tear slipping down on to his cheeks.

"Oh, Draco," I moved right next to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder, "Just cry, get rid of all the pain, hate and fear that you have inside." I whispered, his arms were wrapped around my waist. Crying and holding me tightly was the only things, I think he cared about.

"Draco, what are you doing? She is a Gryffindor, why are you with her?" I looked up to see a boy, standing only a few feet away.

"Go away." he growled, well it was more like a sniffle.

"What if I don't want to? Your father's here to take you to the Dark Lord." the kid smirked. I could tell that this kid wasn't going to leave without a fight.

"I'm not going!" he yelled standing up. I just sat their confused.

"You have to come, if not she dies." he shot me a dark look.

"No, I've had enough of this, following his orders."

"So you don't want to listen to me." drawled another voice from the shadows.

"Father!" Draco jumped. The memory of when I first met Draco and his father rushed back to me. I cried out in pain, I lied down to try and stop the pain.

"Rain!" Draco ran over to me and sat me up. His arm was under my back, holding me close.

"Leave her here boy!" his father shouted. My whole body shook with fear, I knew what he could do to me. Draco's arms tighten around me, pulling me closer to his body.

"No, I can't nor won't let you or any one else touch her." Draco growled at his father. Draco's heart was pounding in his chest, my world started to spin around me.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for any mistakes, I'm the only one looking at it so I get the mistakes as I see them.


	13. Chapter 12

I own nothing, blah blah blah...its the same old song and dance.

* * *

**_Draco's POV_**

"Sarah, wait up!" I called after Sarah, who seemed to not like me anymore.

"What?" she snapped. I guess that I deserved it, not being there to help her teach Rain.

"How is everything? Is she picking things up?"

"Yeah, Malfoy, you two are no longer dating." she said with a smile.

"What? Why not?" I was lost in a world of confusion.

"She wrote you a letter saying that you two can't date anymore." she walked off like nothing happened. _'Where would Rain be? It's raining and cold, either her common room or the library.'_ I needed to find her.

"You're in Slytherin and best friends with Draco. I don't think it would be good if we dated." I heard her say from a class room on the way to the library.

"Why not? Draco won't care, come on, he'll find another girl." Blaise Zabini said. _'What is she doing with him?'_ I asked myself.

"Blaise, I still have to get over him. Through I was the one who broke up with him." Rain spoke in whispers.

"Fine, I'll wait till you're ready."

"Thanks, I'll go out with you but give me a week, Hogsmeade weekend. I'll let you know then." she walked out of the class room.

**_Rain's POV_**

I walked out if the class room, where Blaise asked me out.

"Damn him, it's been three day and he makes it seem that it's been a year." I whispered.

"Rain, thank God. We need to talk." Draco said running up to me. I think he wanted to know why I was no longer his girlfriend.

"What's up?"

"The sky," I rolled my eyes and gave a little giggle. I had to smile, which in turn made him smile, "Blaise and you, um, why aren't we dating anymore?" Draco looked confused, _'he must have never gotten the letter.'_

"You never got the letter?"

"No, what letter? Please tell me why? You and Sarah have both said something about this letter and I have no clue what you are talking about." his eyes showed worry that he did something.

"It's not to do with you, I swear. You just disappeared and now you turn up and well, I umm... I thought that you weren't coming back." I said walking away. He just stood there longing yet heart broken look.

"Rain, what's wrong?" Harry walking up to me, being twins we have an emotional connection, so if I'm upset he knows and the same way with him.

"Nothing." I lied. We also could tell when one lies to the other.

"No, something wrong. Tell me, I swear that I won't tell anyone."

"Its nothing, classes and studies. I swear, you don't have to worry." I locked eyes with him.

"Fine, I'll just find out later." he walked back to the library. I walked to the common room to write a song or two.

"Think of me when you're out, when you're out there. I'll beg you nice from my knees. And when the world treats way too fairly. Well it's a shame I'm a dream. All I wanted was you, all I wanted was you. " I sung, playing on my guitar. _'Why did I break up with him? Did the news of their death make me do it?'_

"_Rain, did you see the paper?" Sarah called. I told her that I didn't want to be disturbed, but she must have has a good reason._

"_No, why?" I walked out of the girl's dorms, "I was writing Draco." She had a grave but sick look to her, it's not something I want to see when she is talking about the paper._

"_Read it, you may want to have Harry or Ron with you.," she hands me the front page of the "Daily Prophet", "Harry, this has to do with you too." Harry walked down form the boy's dorms. _

"_Okay. What has to do with me?" he asked confused._

"_This, 'A small muggle family found murdered in their home.'" Sarah read the head line._

"_Just give me the paper," I said, she handed me the paper. "This small family in Gloucester, VA was found murdered in their small home. "Mr. and Mrs. Twilight were cool people; they let us and Rain, Mrs. Twilight's niece, play at their house." Max one of their neighbors said." I stopped reading._

"_Rain, do you want me to finish?," Harry asked putting his arm around me. All I could do was shake my head, "I'll finish." he picked up the paper._

"_The bass player, Brad Ford, had this to say. "Mr. Twilight was a father to me. I'm just happy to day that Rain wasn't there." Rain Potter, Harry Potter's sister, is at Hogwarts for her 7__th__ year of school. Sources say this act was done by Dark witches or wizards left this message on the wall by the Twilight's body "Potter, you're next." Not even Rain's 19 year old cousin, River, lived. Also the Dark Mark was in the sky above, their home." Harry didn't have to show me the picture of them moving my family's body, I knew what it looked like._

I skipped lunch; I wanted to finish the song. Draco was walking to the dinning hall just as I walked out of it, from talking to Sarah. I didn't want to stop and talk to him, it would hurt too much.

"Rain could we talk?" he stopped me right before I started to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah." I turned around to look at him.

"I need to know why?" he walked up to me.

"Why? Did you even see the head line of the Daily Prophet, Draco? That will give you all you need." I went to walk off but he grabbed my arm, which cause my heart rate to speed up.

"What?" I could see that he had no idea of what I was talking about.

"Let go. I'll go get you it. Thanks to you're kind I no longer have a place to live or an aunt and uncle." I growled.

"My kind? Does this have to do with me having this mark? I swear I didn't want it but it was either that or I lose you." He pulled up his sleeve to show me the dark mark that now married his pale skin.

"Yeah and no. Did you ever go to the Gloucester?" I asked.

"No. When they were murdered, I was being taught a lesson on respect and not to disobey." he quietly said. I broke down, _'then I broke up with him for nothing._' I could no longer fight the tears, he let go of me, so he could hold me, but I took off running for my common room.

"Password?" the fat lady said was her loving voice. She was nice even if she can't sing, unlike what she thought.

"Love's blind." I softly whispered, even through it's not the password. I just figured out that love really was blind, Draco was one of the "bad guys" and yet I couldn't bring myself to hate him, I still loved him.

"What dear?"

"Love's blind." I said louder.

"You know that it's..." I cut her off.

"I know. It's true; I saw it for the first time to day. Chocolate ice cream." she swung open. I walked into the common room and up to the girl's dorms.

"Where is it?" I could not find my guitar "Is it down stairs? No I brought it up here." I walked into the 6th year girl's dorm to search there.

"Are you looking for something?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, have you seen my guitar?"

"No." she said shaking her head.

"Thanks, tell me if you see it." I started to walk back into my dorm.

"I will, I'll tell every one else to look for it." she said getting up from her bed. I lied down on my bed, thinking.

"How can I tell you that I love you? I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to show you that I loved you." I sung drifting to a deep sleep.

**_Visions_**

"_Blaise get away from me." I yelled as Blaise advanced on me._

"_No, Potter. I'm not like Draco, kind, loving and weak." he grabbed me by the arms. He shoved me against the stone all._

"_Rain!" I heard Draco call but I could not answer him. Blaise put a silencing charm on me. It hurt too much to move, the cut on my back stung._

"_Draco, have you seen Rain yet?" Harry asked they were so closed but I could not get them to look were I was._

_"Rain, baby, you look different. What you usually do it keep in shape isn't working any more?" Blaise asked walking up and putting his arm around me._

"_Get off! You raped me, thanks to you my life is fucked up!" I pushed him off of me. I walked out the doors to the grounds. I just needed to be alone._

**_End Visions_**

I shot up in bed. Sarah looked up from her book with a worried look. I was drenched in a cold sweat.

"You were tossing and turning, what's wrong?" She asked putting down her book.

"Nothing. I... I just needed to take a walk." Those dreams freaked me out, I needed to go to think by the lake side.

"Kay. I'll come find you for dinner." I nodded when she said that because I knew I should eat because of the weight I dropped because of skipping those meals while I was with Draco when he was out.

"Thanks." I walked through all of the girl's dorm and down the steps to the common room. Once I got out of the common room. I had most of where I was going to myself.

"Password?" the painting hissed.

"I just wanted to know if Draco Malfoy is in there." I told it.

"He's not look outside." it hissed again. I walked off. I need to know, what he thinks of what I saw. I headed out side.

"She's not going to get hurt." I heard Blaise say. Draco had him pined, Draco being taller and stronger them Blaise, it was nothing.

"I'm just telling you!," Draco growled he let go of Blaise, who took off running, "Are you sure that you want to date him?" I jumped.

"How did you know I was here?" I walked from the shadow.

"I just did and I heard you walk down the stairs." he turned around to look at me.

"Oh! What was that all about?" I looked at his face, he had a bruise and his left side of his jaw and his lip was bleeding.

"Nothing." he wiped the blood away.

"Can we talk?" I looked unsure at him.

"Yeah, lets go over here." he grabbed my hand and lead me over to the side if the lake with more large rocks. _'How do I tell him?'_

"I need your help." I said looking out on the lake.

"What about? Rain did Blaise do anything to you?" his eyes where trying to read my expressing.

"He didn't, so don't kill him. It's just that I was something." I was dancing around the big picture.

"Just tell me, Rain don't be afraid to." he touched my face. He touch was always genial especially now.

"Fine, I saw, what I think was a vision. It was Blaise rapping me, then you and Harry looking for me in one of the old halls then it was back to Blaise and me." he just looked out on the lake.

"What do you want me to do?" I knew from the when he said that, he couldn't help

"Never mind, I'll work it out an on own. I won't be in classes for a few days neither will Sarah and Harry." I started to walk off.

"I'll help, I just needed to know how to help. Why will you not be in class?"

"I have to go state side. I need to be there to help with their funerals." I smiled sadly. _'River you're usually smart. Why did you stay?'_

"I'll watch ya till you leave. Then I'll keep an eye on Blaise, so he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Thanks." I threw my arms around him. I took in his body wash, Old Spice, I love that scent. River always used that, so did most of the boys in his school.

"Now let's go to dinner," he started to walk off. I just stood there, thinking. He turned around and looked at me, "Are you coming?"

"Hmm...yeah. Do you know what the states are like?" I asked walking up to him.

"No, I plan on going there when I get out of school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how too." he said as we kept on walking.

"Well, Harry won't be able to comfort me. I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me."

"Why are you asking me? I thought Blaise is your boyfriend." he stopped in his tracks.

"He isn't, but I think that you'd be better then him." I turned to look at him.

"I'll go to get away from Pansy for a bit."

"Cool. Let's go to dinner, I'm hungry." I took off running, he started to chase me.

"Come here, Rain stop moving will you!" he yelled trying to get me still.

"No, you have to get me." we were acting like we were five again.

I ducked behind a tree, he was in the other side. His one arm came around the tree and he got hold of my sleeve. I pulled my arm into my shirt and slipped out of it.

"Hey, I don't want this." he held up my shirt. I was in my black tank top, jeans, shoes and of course my under clothes.

"Well don't grab my clothes, then." I called from the rocks. I sat down on the largest rock looking out on the lake. Draco walked up be hind me and put his arms around my waist, he was standing on one of the lower rocks.

"What's wrong?" he whispered husky in my ear. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. He knew how to send chills down my spine.

"I miss this, I miss us," I laid my head back on his shoulder. He went to kiss me but stopped, "just do it, I don't care." he kissed my jaw line and down my neck.

I stopped him, I moved so I was facing him. He moved closer to me, we were only a few inches apart. He leaned his head in and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his arms were around my waist, and I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled me into him, he slowly started to deepen the kiss.

* * *

I hoped you liked it. Again I'm going to say this I don't have a beta, I am looking but for now I'm doing this on my own.


	14. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I'm feeling nice today so I'm updating. It will be a lot longer before I update again, my beta is moving and its taking a toll on me, so as soon as I'm up to things again and he can work on the chapters I will be posting. I don't own anything.

* * *

We sat there watching the sunlight dance on the lake. The kiss was going to stay quiet, no one will ever find out. Night fell and we left our spot.

"Two days till we leave," I told him at the stair cases, "so pack now, this way we can leave early."

"Okay. I'll be ready to leave by tomorrow." he kissed my cheek.

"Good, night, just don't tell Blaise!" I yelled as I started up the stairs. Once I get up the tower, I just wanted to sleep. I said the password and got in to the common room.

"Hey, where have you been?" Sarah asked.

"The lake."

"All day, that's not like you. Is it about your family?"

"No, I was goofing off with Draco." I blushed because I don't tell her what happened.

"Oh at least you weren't in the library." she sounded grossed out.

"Why?" she was hiding something from me.

"How long have you and Blaise been going out?"

"Why? We haven't started dating yet. Sarah, don't you dare." she started to get up.

"I wasn't going to do anything, but he was with Pansy."

"Really? Wow, here I thought that he would end up with Ginny," she looked in shock, " I don't care, you don't know what I did with Draco.

"Good night, we'll beat them tomorrow." Sarah told Harry, who was listening to us.

"Night, get some sleep, you'll need it." Harry called. I changed into my Spike pjs.

"Oh God, you're wearing those." Sarah said looking at them.

"What? There a black shirt and red shorts that has a picture of Spike and says "bloody hell". I don't see the problem." they're my favorite pjs from Hot Topic.

"There strange, no one knows who Spike is."

"So? I'm not wearing girly pjs, it's not right."

"Could you please put your Disturbed ones on."

"Fine, but I'm wearing Spike tomorrow night."

"Okay." I started to change out of Spike and into Disturbed, "so what did you do with Draco."

"Asked him to come with us, let him have my shirt and," I blushed. We never told each other if we kissed some one, "kissed him, I know I should not have but I wanted to and he kissed me first."

She started to giggle, "That's all? Here I'm thinking ya'll were have a little too much fun in the forest."

"You have a sick mind. I would never do that unless I was dating him!" we started to laugh. Sarah sat down on her bed, she picked up her note book and started to read it.

"Have you worked on any more songs?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"Let's hear it."

"Okay, I have to have my guitar for it to sound right."

"I don't care."

"Okay. I stumble in the darkness without your guiding light to help me see the way. Your ever guiding hands keep me up I feel weak. The light I once saw in no longer there to scare off the darkness away." I sung the whole song till I got back to the beginning again.

"That's really good. So is he able to come?'

"Hmm.. Yea, he'll be packed by the morning." I lay down on my bed.

"Okay, so will Harry and I" I fell a sleep a few minuets. The next two days took for ever to pass. One hour seemed like a year. I think it was 'caused we were leaving.

"Today is the day. Sarah are you ready?"

"Yeah." we shrunk our trunks and stuffed them in our pocked.

"Well, I see ya in the states. I have to get Draco."

"Okay, see ya there." I hugged her and Harry just to tell them that I'll see them in a few. I ran to the Slytherin Common Room.

"Yes?" the painted asked.

"Draco Malfoy." I gasped. _'God this place is huge.'_

"He is coming." I didn't know that the painting went to get him.

"Thanks." I said as Draco came out of his common room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yep." we walked up to the headmaster office.

"Good, Miss. Rosewood and Mr. Potter left already. Do you know the address that you must go to?"

"Yeah," I took some floo powder throw it into the fire, "R. Lupin." Draco and I stepped into the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sarah's POV

"Wow, it feels good to be home." I reached for Harry's hand when Jason and Taylor walked into the family room.

"Sarah, your home. I wasn't, we weren't expecting you till the day of the funerals."

"Rain wanted to come early. Right Jason and Taylor this is Harry, Rain's brother. Harry this is Jason, my older brother, and his friend Taylor," I introduced them, "you'll meet Draco in a little bit."

"Kay cool. Who is this Draco?" Taylor asked. When Rain was still a Twilight, him and River were her older brothers. The Protectiveness was still in Taylor's blood.

"Lets see, Rain's ex-boyfriend and my some what friend." Harry said as Rain and Draco showed up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rain's POV

"Hey, what are ya'll doing here?"

"Nothing, just hanging out, so this is Draco."Taylor said standing up as Draco dusted himself off.

"Yeah." I hugged Taylor then Jason. They have and always will be my older brothers. Taylor is Brad's older brother, he was at school with us till he left.

"Hey I'm Taylor."

"Draco." him and Taylor shook hands as did Jason and him.

"Now that every body knows each other, can we please get something to eat?" I didn't eat at breakfast' cause I was too nerves to eat.

"Yeah, what so you want?" Jason asked going to get his car keys.

"Applebee's." Sarah and I said at once. We haven't eaten there since we left for England.

"Okay, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"Applebee's, it's a really good restaurant." Sarah explained to Harry and Draco, who just nodded their heads.

"Are you guys coming?" Jason asked looking around the corner.

"Yeah."Sarah walked out of the room with Harry beside her. Draco and I followed them. When we got to the truck, I saw my house, the windows and front door were gone. The place may have well been blown apart, parts of the roof and siding was gone. Yellow police tape was all over the front porch

"Rain, you okay?" Draco asked walking up behind me. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I'm home so I'm going to be just fine." I lied. I sat in the back by Draco. When everyone else was taking I sat there looking out the trucks darkened window. Dinner pasted by with nothing to talk about. Jason and Taylor talked about Sarah and me when we were little. I looked up to see Taylor's brown hair starting to turn silver and black.

"Dude, you didn't just say that?" It wasn't Taylor talking it was River.

"River?" I softly said. Draco stopped laughing and Taylor turned around. His blue eyes were now black and sliver, his skin was now pale instead of tan.

"Rain, that's Taylor. River is dead." Sarah was looking at me and not River.

"No, he is right there." I nodded to the front seat. Sarah, Harry, Draco and Jason looked at him.

"Hey, I was hoping to keep it quiet." River smiled.

"You were what? How could you? Rain and everyone else thought you were dead!" Sarah screamed at him. Then she hit him in the back of the head.

"The real Taylor and I switched places, he was over that dreadful night. We were working on a potion when mom screamed telling us to hide."

"_Boys hide!" my mom screamed._

"_What? Why? Mom what's going on?" I asked running down the steps. My dad was no were to be seen._

"_Go back up stairs, you and Taylor hide. River, Rains going to need you before this war is over!" I stood there. 'What does she mean?' "GO!" she pushed me up the steps. A green light blasted out side, then my father screamed out in pain and horror._

"_What's going on?" Taylor asked as the screamed slowly stopped._

"_I don't know, my mom said to hide," there was another bright green flash and an ear piercing scream from down stairs, "MOM!" Taylor grabbed the potion and pulled out some of his brown hair. I took some of my silver hair. _

"_They'll get the fake you, when you hide as me. Rain is going to need her cousin." Taylor pushed me into a closet._

"_Fine, but what about Brad?"_

"_He has you and Rain, let alone the band. Stay safe and keep quiet." he shut the door then every thing was dark. They broke open the door, and then Taylor's screams filled the room and the small space that I was in._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rain's POV

"So Taylor's dead and not you." Brad said softly said after hearing River tell about what happened.

"I swear that I wouldn't have but Taylor gave me lip about Rain needing me. He did say that you would be okay about the switch."

"I am, I'd rather have you here then him, yes I love my brother but you could stop us from doing something stupid, better then he could." Brad hugged River, "Thanks for telling me." I walked up to them.

"Brad you're now part of the family." I put my arms around them. I looked for Harry, I found him with Sarah straddling him. "My God, guys." I groaned. Draco walked in sipping on glass of water.

I took it from him and pored it on them. They stopped to get the one who got them wet. I took off running till I hit the open front door, landing on my butt.

"Owww." I groaned rubbing my head. River, Draco and everyone else walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked walking up to me and kneeling down to look at my head.

"Fine, bit of a headache. I'll be fine." he helped me up, he pulled me closer then he should have. I felt his warm breath on my face.

* * *

End of the chapter. A bit of a Happy Birthday to me thing.


End file.
